Accidently Married
by ferinee
Summary: Demi menghancurkan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan, Jongin dan Sehun rela 'berpura-pura' menikah dan saling mencintai. Namun, apa jadinya kalau sandiwara mereka menjadi sedikti terlalu 'nyata' / SEKAI's fanfic [Sehun/Kai], slight!ChanLu / CHAP 8 is UPDATEEE :)
1. Chapter 1

Jongin berlari di sepanjang koridor dan menghiraukan segala sapaan yang diberikan para pegawai kepadanya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Luhan yang sedang menjelaskan suatu grafik yang sama sekali dirinya tidak mengerti. Ia menerobos pintu kaca yang membatasi ruangan yang dikurung oleh empat sisi kaca itu dan ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan tatapan kaget serta heran yang dilemparkan kepdanya. Ia hanya berjalan lurus ke arah Luhan yang tanpa sengaja melirik ke arahnya, sama seperti yang lainnya Luhan tampak terkejut dan bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Minggu depan, kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?" teriak Jongin dan Luhan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tinjuan menghantam rahang Luhan. Keseimbang pria itu sampai oleng dan dia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kau.. dasar pengkhianat!" Jongin menendang kakinya dan berbalik pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Ia sama sekali tidak perduli akan resiko yang dirinya hadapi setelah meninju sepupu kesayangan ayahnya itu. Ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang lalu bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya sambil meneror Chanyeol dengan berbagai pesan penuh kutukan serta makian. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kehidupan kedua pengkhianat itu tenang. Jongin berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan menuju _basement _kantor.

Dilain sisi, Chanyeol yang sedang memantau jalannya acara variety yang ditanganinya musim ini tampak begitu serius dibangkunya, sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sedang berdiri di sampingnya, dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk menarik kerah bajunya dan menghantamkan dirinya ke lantai atau ke bangku penonton. Sehun sedang mempertimbangkan berbagai cara cepat untuk membunuh Chanyeol sekarang.

Ketika, Chanyeol berbalik menoleh ke sampingnya, tepat ke arah Sehun. Secara reflek atau tidak, Sehun meninju wajahnya membuat ia jatuh dan menghentikan segala kegiatan yang menyangkut acara tersebut. Seluruh mata tertuju ke arah mereka sekarang. Chanyeol yang merasakan asin darahnya yang berasal dari hidungnya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah Sehun yang mungkin akan meninjunya lagi. Namun, Sehun tidak bergeming. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Meski, ia begitu marah dan membenci pria yang telah mengkhianatinya ini. Ia tetap tidak bisa menyakitinya secara fisik maupun mental. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol pernah menjadi sahabatnya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan ikatan persahabatan yang dirinya jalin bersama pria itu selama sepuluh tahun lebih.

"Kali ini, kesalahanmu fatal," bisik Sehun. Bibirnya bergetar serta nafasnya menyesak. Ia tidak mungkin menangis disaat dirinya menjadi tontonan _gratis_ seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, Sehun-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, sungguh, aku amat mencintai Luhan,"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" Sehun berteriak membuat Chanyeol langsung terdiam. "Kau yang tahu, Park Chanyeol. Kau yang selama bertahun-tahun ini mendengarkanku membicarakannya. Tapi, kau juga.. kau juga yang malah memilikinya sekarang. Kau yang kuanggap saudaraku sendiri!"

"Sehun-"

"Aku masih menganggap ini leluconmu, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa memercayainya," Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk tenang. Ia tidak boleh menangis di sini. Masa bodoh kalau Chanyeol akan menangis sebentar lagi. Ia tetap harus menahan air matanya. "Tapi, ini kenyataannya, bukan? Minggu depan, kalian akan menikah. Jadi, selamat,"

Sehun berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Ia kembali menarik nafasnya dan jujur saja, merasa lebih lega sekarangnya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa sekarang, dorongan untuk menangis yang sempat dirasakannya tiba-tiba lenyap dan meninggalkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya.. lapar.

* * *

><p><strong>ACCIDENTLY MARRIED<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekitar lima hari berlalu sejak insiden peninjuan Luhan di depan para investor baru perusahaan. Selama lima hari pun juga, Luhan berusaha menghubungi Jongin namun Jongin tidak pernah membaca pesan atau mengangkat telponnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya yang tidak jauh dari kamar dan laptopnya. Meski sulit untuk diakui, dirinya pengangguran sekarang dan ia masih bergantung kepada harta ayahnya yang tidak akan pernah habis untuk satu abad selanjutnya.<p>

Hari ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk seharian di Starbucks untuk menulis sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dipublikasikan olehnya. Jongin suka menganggap dirinya adalah seorang penulis _professional _yang lebih memilih untuk menikmati karyanya sendiri daripada berbagai dengan orang lain. Padahal, kenyataannya Jongin sendiri pun tidak tahu apakah tulisannya ini tergolong tulisan yang cukup baik atau buruk. Ia hanya suka menghibur dirinya dengan berbagai macam fantasi yang sering Chanyeol keluhkan. (Chanyeol pernah menyebut dirinya gila namun kemudian, pria itu memeluknya membuat Jongin merasa kalau _gila_ yang dimaksud dirinya adalah gila yang tergolong _baik_)

Bahkan, Chanyeol sendiri yang memiliki status sebagai mantan kekasihnya, tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk membaca tulisannya. Ia selalu berdalih dengan pekerjaan yang begitu banyak dan entahlah, Jongin selalu memercayainya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin mulai menyadari, kalau hubungannya dengan Chanyeol mungkin adalah hubungan sepihak. Mungkin, Chanyeol pernah mencintainya. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah mencintai Jongin sebesar Jongin mencintai dirinya. Mungkin, Chanyeol menganggap Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Tetapi, Jongin menganggap Chanyeol adalah segalanya – yang maknanya jauh lebih luas dari sekedar kekasih saja.

Jongin tahu kalau dirinya terlalu bodoh karena mencintai seseorang sampai ia lupa akan akal sehatnya. Jongin juga tahu kalau tidak aneh Chanyeol memilih untuk berselingkuh dengan Luhan yang jauh lebih tampan, cerdas dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Jongin dapat membayangkan masa depan Chanyeol yang akan lebih bahagia jika bersama Luhan.

Tangan Jongin membeku di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Ia menatap ke arah layar laptopnya dan mendapati pantulan wajahnya. Ia terlihat benar-benar kacau sekarang. Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada _keyboard_. Ia tidak perduli akan rasa sakit yang menekan keningnya. Ia ingin menangis lagi sekarang.

"Kau.. Jongin, kan?" Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mata Sehun membulat ketika melihat cetakan-cetakan berwarna merah dikening pria itu. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oh Sehun!" Jongin menunjuk dirinya dan Sehun mengangguk.

Tanpa ada menyuruhnya, ia menarik bangku dan duduk di hadapan Sehun. Seperti ingatan Jongin akan Oh Sehun dimasa-masa sekolahnya, aura menyebalkan pria itu tidak pernah berubah. Aura itu selalu ada dan mungkin akan melekat pada dirinya untuk selamanya. Jongin kembali membenci pria itu meski adanya kemungkinan kalau pemuda itu tidak begitu brengsek lagi.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang, Kim Jongin? Kau pasti terlalu sering bekerja di _outdoor_ jadi.." Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. _Oke, dia masih brengsek seperti dulu._

"_Well_, itu bukan urusanmu, Oh Sehun. Tapi, tidak apa. Setidaknya aku bukan albino," cibir Jongin lalu memasang wajah pura-pura terkejutnya. "Sehun-ssi, kau seharusnya bangga dengan dirimu. Jangan tutupi kalau kau sebenarnya.. manusia langka. Jangan warnai rambut, alis, dan-"

"Aku bukan albino! Kau pernah dengar tidak.. kalau ada beberapa orang yang terlahir dengan kulit pucat?" teriak Sehun membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kening Jongin mengerut. Memang, tidak ada yang berubah dari pria brengsek ini. Jongin memajukan wajahnya kepada Sehun. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tajam seolah ingin mengulitinya sekarang. "Kau kuliah di Harvard, kan? Apa di sana kau tidak pernah diajari yang namanya sopan santun? Untuk apa kau kuliah jauh-jauh kalau kepribadianmu masih seperti.. bocah," Jongin menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya lalu menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sehun. Ia terlihat puas ketika melihat wajah malu serta marah pria itu.

"_Well_, setidaknya pacarku tidak selingkuh dengan sepupuku sendiri," gumam Sehun dan mata Jongin langsung membulat. Bajingan itu.. dia tahu darimana?

"Kau bilang apa?"

Sehun menyeringai. Ia tahu kalau Jongin adalah sepupu Luhan. Ia juga tahu kalau ayah Jongin lebih memercayai Luhan yang jelas-jelas bukan anak kandungnya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan. "Kau kalah dalam segala aspek Jongin. Luhan selalu unggul di depanmu,"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat berusaha untuk menahan diri. Ia tidak mungkin melempar laptopnya ke wajah Sehun sekarang atau menganiaya di tempat keramaian seperti ini. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Tapi, tetap saja kau tidak bisa menilaiku seperti itu,"

"Tapi, memang itu kenyataannya, kan? Makanya, semua orang memilih Luhan daripada dirimu," desak Sehun dan Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera memasukkan laptopnya dan berniat untuk cepat-cepat pulang lalu kembali bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Aku harus pergi," bisik Jongin seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan Sehun hanya diam menatapnya. Pria itu mulai merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tahu kalau dirinya sedikit berlebihan.

Ketika, Jongin hendak berjalan melewatinya. Dengan wajah datar, Sehun menahan lengannya membuat Jongin beralih menatapnya. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Mungkin, aku berlebihan. Jadi, sebaiknya kau kembali duduk sekarang dan bantu aku memikirkan bagaimana cara mengacaukan kehidupan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan,"

Jongin terdiam menatapnya beberapa saat. Lalu, Sehun menambahkan, "Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau mungkin ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan? Maksudku, kita bertemu di sini. Kau yang patah hati karena sepupumu dan kekasihmu akan menikah dan aku.. mencintai Luhan namun sahabatku akan menikahinya besok lusa,"

"Chanyeol.. sahabatmu?" Jongin menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun. Sehun menarik senyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. "Dia tidak pernah cerita,"

"Sebaiknya, kau duduk dulu. Karena ini akan mengejutkanmu nantinya," saran Sehun dan entah mengapa, Jongin menurutinya. "_Well_, jadi begini Jongin.. Chanyeol memang menyukaimu. Tapi, dia tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa motifnya untuk mengencanimu. Namun, selama kau pacaran dengannya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan satu hal pun selain keluhan tentangmu kepadaku,"

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?" amarah kembali memenuhi diri Jongin. Seharusnya, kemarin ia datang ke studio Chanyeol untuk menghabisinya juga.

"Aku serius kali ini," dan entah mengapa, Jongin memercayainya. Padahal, Oh Sehun bisa dibilang adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak ia duduk di sekolah dasar. Sehun selalu mendorongnya dari ayunan, Sehun selalu mengejeknya ketika ia salah membaca di depan kelas, intinya.. Oh Sehun adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat kehidupannya seperti neraka sebelum akhirnya bajingan itu memilih untuk kuliah di Harvard.

Namun, Jongin sadar kalau Sehun yang notabenenya adalah musuh terbesarnya ini jauh lebih lama mengenal dirinya daripada Chanyeol. Sehingga, rasanya tidak begitu buruk kalau dirinya memercayai Sehun meski hanya sekali.

"Jadi begini Jongin, aku ingin mengacaukan hidup mereka. Lebih tepatnya hidup Chanyeol. Dan maukah kau menjadi _patner in crime_-ku? Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal dan kita satukan kekuatan kita untuk menghancurkan mereka," monolog Sehun terdengar seperti serial kartun yang sering ditirukannya ketika masih duduk di sekolah dasar dulu. Entah mengapa, Jongin masih mengingat dan dengan mudahnya ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Oke, kita patner sekarang!" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin mendengus, sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan pria itu.

"_Yeah_, patner!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin's note :<p>

WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : I DO**

* * *

><p>Jongin memang bukan tipikal pria yang tampak menggemari olahraga seperti tinju. Ia lebih terlihat seperti pria yang rela menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbagai kegiatan di bidang seni. Padahal, nyatanya.. ia benci sekali dengan hal apapun yang menyangkut seni, kecuali karya seni yang berupa tulisan. Selama ini, Jongin berpura-pura menyukainya hanya untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol yang memang tergila-gila dengan seni musik. Bagi Chanyeol, musik adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jongin menghargai pendapat Chanyeol itu dan memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut terju ke dalam dunia Chanyeol.<p>

Namun, sekarang setelah semuanya berakhir. Jongin merasa lebih lega dan ia tidak perlu lagi menutupi kegemarannya karena.. _well, _Chanyeol juga sudah tidak perduli lagi kepadanya. Atau jangan-jangan.. Chanyeol tidak pernah perduli juga kepadanya.

Jongin meninju samsak yang menggantung di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Keringat bercucuran turun dari keningnya. Ia kembali meninju samsaknya membayangkan kalau samsak itu adalah Chanyeol.

"_Kau sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menghancurkan pernikahan mereka?"_

"_Jujur saja, belum. Tetapi, aku memiliki satu ide gila yang mungkin saja akan dianggap konyol olehmu namun.. sesungguhnya ide ini cerdas sekali!"_

Jongin teringat akan senyuman bodoh Sehun itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang dicampur menjadi satu adalah perpaduan yang paling dibencinya. Ia kembali meninju samsak tersebut, tidak menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu.

"_Ide apa?"_

_Awalnya, Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memasang senyuman anehnya. Kemudian, ketika Jongin memelototinya barulah dia membuka mulut. "Kita harus berpura-pura menikah dan mereka pasti tidak akan curiga atas rencana utama kita. Karena status kita sudah menikah, bukan?"_

_Mata Jongin membelalak serta rasanya ia ingin gantung diri saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan perkiraan Sehun, Jongin tidak menganggap idenya cerdas sama sekali. Melainkan, konyol. Yeah, hanya konyol. Tetapi, sama sekali tidak cerdas dan.. benar-benar bodoh!_

"Kau tahu, kalau samsak itu bisa bicara. Pasti dia sudah menjerit sekarang."

Jongin berhenti meninju samsak tersebut dan berbalik menghadap ke sumber suara itu. Ia mendapati seorang pria yang selama ini menemaninya menyalurkan kegemaran diam-diamnya berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Pria itu adalah Wu Yifan. Jongin mengenalnya sejak ia memberanikan diri datang ke pelatihan tinju ini. Jongin berusaha membalas senyumnya, namun ia tidak bisa. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk membuat senyum palsu.

"_Aku bukan tipe orang yang rela menikahi seseorang yang tidak kucintai hanya untuk balas dendam, Sehun-ssi." Tegas Jongin mendapat cibiran dari Sehun._

"_Kau pikir, aku mau menikahimu? Tentu saja, tidak!" Oke, jujur saja.. bagi Jongin itu sedikit menyakitkan. Apa dirinya memang seburuk itu sampai tidak ada yang mau bersama dengannya? "Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi.. hanya kau yang mengerti bagaimana sakitnya dipermainkan kedua orang itu. Hanya kau yang tahu persis, Jongin."_

_Sejenak, Jongin dapat melihat kesungguhan Sehun di dalam kedua matanya dan kala itu ia sadar kalau perasaan Sehun terhadap Luhan tidak se-simpel yang dirinya bayangkan. Mungkin, Sehun benar-benar menyukainya atau bahkan.. mencintainya. Jongin menarik nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya._

_Jujur, ia amat ingin membalaskan rasa sakitnya kepada Chanyeol sekarang. Ia ingin pria itu tahu betapa sakit hatinya dan betapa hancur dirinya sekarang. Namun, tetap saja.. apa pernikahan adalah jalan keluar dari segala permasalahan ini? In bukan pernikahan yang Jongin bayangkan. Ia ingin berdiri di altar dengan orang yang dicintai dan dengan niat tulus untuk mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan dan kedua orangtuanya._

"_Boleh aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?" pinta Jongin, sekilas ia terdengar seperti memohon._

_Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama. "Kau hanya punya waktu sehari, Jongin. Kalau kau setuju, kau bisa langsung menelponku."_

_Tertera nama Oh Sehun, nomor telpon serta alamat kantor dan jabatannya di sana. Jongin menatap kartu nama tersebut beberapa saat, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang terlihat jauh lebih ramah sekarang. "Apapun keputusanmu, telpon aku."_

"Yifan, kau pernah berpikir untuk berpura-pura menikah?"

Kini, Jongin dan Yifan duduk bersamaan di bawah ring tinju. Mereka sama-sama menyandarkan punggung mereka pada ring serta menggerakkan kaki mereka ke kiri dan kanan secara bersamaan. Yifan melirik ke arah Jongin dan terpaku menatapnya. Kemudian, barulah dia menggeleng pelan sambil menjawab, "Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Mana berani aku mempermainkannya."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi, misalnya.. kau pura-pura menikah untuk membalaskan dendam-"

"Apapun rencanamu, aku tidak akan mendukungnya, Jongin." Potong Yifan membuat lidah Jongin membeku. Bahkan, mungkin seluruh tubuhnya membeku berkat ancaman Yifan itu. Selama ini, Yifan selalu mendukungnya hampir dalam segala hal. Dan inilah adalah pertama kalinya, Yifan terang-terangan menolak untuk mendukungnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau sedang kecewa karena bajingan sialan itu. Tetapi, kumohon.. pergunakan akal sehatmu dan jangan biarkan kau menyesali kesalahanmu nantinya. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh lagi, Jongin."

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Yifan selalu memiliki seribu cara untuk menenangkannya serta membuka pikirannya. Semakin Jongin berpikir dan menyadari betapa palsu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dahulu, semakin ia membenci dirinya karena begitu bodoh dan begitu percaya kepada seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah mencintainya. Jongin ingin menangis. Namun, sebagai seorang pria.. tidak sepantasnya ia menangis hanya karena masalah percintaan. Jongin berusaha menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau lapar? Mumpung dompetku masih tebal, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran sebrang jalan? Aku yang traktir deh." Tawar Yifan sembari menyikut bahu Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kepadanya lalu mengangguk. "Tumben nih. Dalam rangka apa kau mentraktirku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh mentraktir pacar sendiri?" Jongin tahu kalau Yifan hanya bercanda seperti biasanya. Sehingga, ia tidak begitu menganggap serius ucapan Yifan. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa dan kemudian, mendorong kening Yifan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Sejak kau putus dengan Chanyeol." jawab Yifan singkat.

"Kau mau aku tinju, eoh?" canda Jongin membuat senyuman Yifan melebar.

"Kumohon Jongin, tinju aku dengan cintamu."

Jongin memasang wajah jijik lalu memukul dada Yifan. Yifan hanya tertawa saja sekalipun pukulan Jongin cukup keras. Intinya, Jongin bisa tersenyum kembali sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang terluka secara fisik maupun mental. Yang penting Jongin dapat tersenyum kembali dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Coba saja, Jongin dapat melihat dirinya seperti dia melihat Chanyeol. Jongin masih tertawa dan kini tawa Yifan berganti dengan senyuman getir. Ia tahu kalau Jongin tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaannya sampai kapanpun. Seandainya, Jongin tahu.. Yifan tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Ya, mungkin ia dapat membuat Jongin menyukainya. Namun, ia tidak bisa membuat Jongin mencintainya seperti dirinya mencintai Jongin. Itulah kenyataan pahit yang mesti diterima dirinya.

.

.

"Kau pernah berpikir tidak untuk berpura-pura menikah dengan seseorang?"

Irene mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Sehun menutup pintu kamar adiknya dan bersandar pada daun pintu. Ia menunggu jawaban Irene yang masih terdiam menatapnya dengan kening mengerut. "Jawab aku!" desaknya membuat Irene membuka mulut.

"Kalau aku ini selebritis dan dibayar ribuan dollar untuk menikah pura-pura dengan Logan Lerman. Mungkin, aku mau. Tetapi, kalau aku ini orang biasa dan aku diminta menikahi orang yang bahkan tidak kucintai dengan bayar jutaan dollar. Aku akan langsung menolak dan bahkan menampar orang yang menawarkanku ide tersebut." Jelas Irene lalu kembali membaca majalahnya. Sehun hanya ternganga tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Mengapa begitu?" lagi-lagi, pertanyaan bodoh. Irene menatap malas kakaknya yang idiot itu.

"Kau tahu yang namanya cinta sejati, soulmate atau apalah itu?" Sehun mengangguk. Meski, dalam hati ia sedikit meragukannya. "Aku tahu kau meragukan hal-hal semacam itu, Brengsek. Tetapi, asal kau tahu.. hal-hal seperti itu memang nyata. Dan cinta sejati atau soulamate-mu itu bisa jadi adalah orang yang kau nikahi nantinya. Maksudku, halo! Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan mengajaknya menikah dan kalau tidak, mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah menikah."

_Kalau begitu, apa Luhan juga berpikir jika Chanyeol-lah soulmate sejatinya sehingga ia mau menikah dengan bajingan egois itu? _

Pertanyaan itu tentunya berhasil membuat wajah Sehun berubah masam. Ia tidak pernah suka membayangkan Luhan menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Apalagi, orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri. Rasanya seperti melihat adik perempuanmu menikah dengan ayahmu sendiri. Pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan jelas adalah mimpi terburuknya.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin?"

Irene tampak sedang mengingat-ingat siapa itu Kim Jongin. Nama pemuda itu terdengar familiar baginya. "Oh! Jongin yang _itu_?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang pernah pernah menolakmu waktu zaman kita SMP itu kan? Setelah itu, karena dia menolakmu.. kau menjahilinya terus-menerus!"

Entah mengapa, Sehun langsung merasa risih sampai-sampai ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Ia hanya melakukan itu kalau ia merasa malu atau salah tingkah karena sesuatu yang menyangkut Luhan biasanya. Tapi, ini Jongin.. dan dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan dalam topik pembicaran ini.

"Sebenarnya, dia tidak menolakku.. hanya saja.. umm, bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau aku menembaknya." Oke, kenapa dia bertingkah seperti ini? Sehun kembali menggaruk tengkuk lehernya membuat Irene tertawa.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya lagi? Apa kau berencana untuk menjahilinya lagi sampai dia menerimamu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Jongin!" seru Sehun cepat. Namun, ketika Irene hanya terdiam menatapnya lagi-lagi tangannya terayun ke belakang dan mulai menggaruk tengkuknya lagi.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Irene terlihat tidak percaya akan pernyataannya barusan. Adiknya itu memang suka berasumsi yang aneh-aneh dan lebih memercayai asumsinya sendiri daripada fakta yang sudah jelas adanya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Luhan dan Chanyeol akan menikah lusa besok?"

"Aku tahu. Lalu, apa hubungannya?" kening Irene kembali mengerut.

"Aku dan Jongin berencana untuk berpura-pura menikah demi menghancurkan pernikahan mereka."

Sejenak, Irene hanya terdiam menatapnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya, apa yang membuat kakaknya jadi seidiot ini? Padahal, dia lulusan Harvard dan.. Irene mendengus keras. "Terserah kau saja, Idiot. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Kali ini, giliran Sehun yang medengus keras. Ia tahu kalau Irene tidak akan bisa memberikannya solusi atau bahkan mau membantunya. Adiknya itu memang.. tidak berguna kadang.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih yang memesan meja di tengah restoran terlihat begitu bahagia. Jongin beberapa kali memperhatikan mereka diam-diam, berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya sebahagia itu. Yifan yang menyadari kemana arah pandang Jongin langsung mengulum senyum. "Tidak perlu iri begitu, kan ada aku di sini." Ujarnya membuat perhatian Jongin terpecah. Pemuda itu menatap Yifan sejenak lalu mendengus. Yifan hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika makanan pesanan mereka datang. Jongin tidak langsung memakan pesanannya. Ia menaruh kembali garpu serta sendoknya saat melihat pria yang memesan meja di tengah restoran itu berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya. Wanita itu awalnya hanya mematung, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Ketika, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari balik saku jas-nya. Seluruh mata tertuju kepada mereka. Dada Jongin terasa sesak ketika pria itu membuka kotak cincin berwarna merah dan menunjukkan isinya kepada wanita itu.

"_For the one and only, who've been stolen my heart for the first time we've met. My love, would you marry me?"_

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya lalu mengangguk pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ketika pria itu menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manisnya. Tangis gadis itu pecah. Pria itu langsung memeluk calon istrinya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari berbagai sisi ruangan. Beberapa orang bahkan berdiri termasuk Jongin dan Yifan, yang hanya mengikuti Jongin.

Yifan dapat melihat kesedihan dimata Jongin ketika melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Meski, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan layaknya orang gila. Yifan tahu kalau sesungguhnya.. Jongin sedang bersedih sekarang.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Ujar Jongin lalu berjalan menuju toilet yang letaknya cukup jauh dari meja mereka. Yifan hanya mengangguk dan terdiam menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh.

Jongin berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena ia tidak mau ada yang melihat air mata yang mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Melihat mereka yang begitu bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai membuat Jongin teringat akan Chanyeol dan berbagai macam luka yang telah ditinggalkan pemuda itu untuknya. Jongin merasa begitu bodoh ketika ia menyadari kalau selama dua tahun lebih menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah merasa bahagia karena pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak pernah membuat dirinya merasa lengkap. Pemuda itu hanya melimpahkan segala kekurangan dirinya kepada Jongin dan kemudian menyalahkannya.

_Apa Chanyeol pernah mencintainya?_

Tanpa sengaja, Jongin menabrak seseorang hingga dirinya nyaris terjatuh. Ketika, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata maaf. Dirinya tertegun saat mendapati siapa orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabrak olehnya.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Chanyeol terdengar tidak senang melihat Jongin. Jongin berusaha menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meninju wajah pemuda itu. Ia mengepal tangannya erat-erat.

"Memang salah kalau aku datang ke restoran ini? Setahuku, ini bukan restoran milikmu kan? Jadi, hak-"

"Bisa diam, tidak? Kau ini.. selalu saja membuatku pusing setiap kau membuka mulutmu." Chanyeol mulai memijat pelipis matanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Dasar bajingan! Park Chanyeol, kau.. kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Haha, memangnya aku perduli? Itu kan menurutmu!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa layaknya orang kerasukan. Jongin memicingkan matanya dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau tahu, bukan kau saja yang akan menikah." Seru Jongin membuat tawa Chanyeol mereda.

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin menyeringai lalu menelpon kontak yang baru dimasukkannya tadi siang. "Halo," Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ingin tahu. Tidak mungkin, Jongin _move on _secepat ini. Seingat dirinya, Jongin sangaaaatt mencintainya lebih dari apapun. "Sehun-ah, bisa kau ke restoran Armour, tidak?"

SEHUN? Mulut Chanyeol menganga lebar dan matanya membulat. Itu bukan Sehun yang.. dirinya kenal, kan? Setahu Chanyeol, Jongin tidak pernah mengenal Oh Sehun sebelumnya. "Oh, kau tidak bisa ya, Sehun-ah? Oke, lain kali saja ya_, boo. _Oke, Oke, annyeong! Muahhh!"

Ketika, Jongin memutuskan sambungan telpon. Chanyeol langsung mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan. "Sehun itu.. Oh Sehun?"

"Yup! Sehun itu Oh Sehun. Kau kenal Sehun _my lovely boo_, hm?" meski, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis. Padahal aslinya, Jongin merasa mual dan tiba-tiba ingin memotong lidahnya sendiri. Ew, _my lovely boo_ apaan?!

Rasanya seperti ada yang menampar pipi Chanyeol bolak-balik saat itu. Jongin tersenyum puas ketika melihat reaksi _epic_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meski di dalam pikirannya ia ingin menghantam kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. "Kalau begitu, mana cincinmu?" Jongin langsung menutupi jari manisnya. Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? "Aku tidak melihat cincin dijari manismu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Umm," mata Jongin tanpa sengaja menangkap sepasang kekasih yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. "Sebentar, oke?"

Sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, Jongin langsung berlari menuju sepasang kekasih itu. "Kumohon berikan cincinmu kepadaku." Sontak, perhatian sepasang kekasih itu tertuju kepadanya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya wanita itu sopan.

"Lepaskan cincin itu!" Jongin tidak bermaksud kasar atau bahkan terlihat seperti perampok amatiran seperti ini. Namun, kondisi yang mendesak membuat dirinya jadi sedikit.. diluar kendali. "Aku membutuhkan cincin itu sekarang!" Jongin menarik tangan gadis itu dan berniat melepaskan cincinnya.

"Hei!" calon suami wanita itu langsung bangkit berdiri dari berusaha memisahkan Jongin dari calon istrinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dan terus memperebutkan cincin dengan wanita itu.

"CINCINKU! PASANGAN INI MENCURI CINCINKU!" teriak Jongin dan seluruh perhatian tertuju kepada mereka bertiga, termasuk Yifan, Chanyeol dan juga.. Luhan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin's note :<p>

OMFG! Nggak ada SeKai moment but this is such a hilarious chap.. I had a great time when I wrote this.

Anyways, what do you think of SeKai? Kris? Chanyeol? or Irene?

Give me your opinion about them..

P.S LOVE YOU GUYSSSS


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : Bestman or Worstman?**

Setelah diusir secara '_halus_' oleh _manager _restoran, Jongin meringkuk di jok belakang mobil Yifan. Ia tidak berani duduk di sebelah Yifan sambil mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Padahal nyatanya, ia jauh dari kata _baik-baik saja _sekarang. Apa yang tadi dilakukannya benar-benar konyol. Ia amat menyesali tindakannya itu lebih dari apapun. Kini, Jongin yakin.. dirinya akan terlihat semakin menyedihkan dimata Chanyeol dan Luhan. Mungkin, mereka sedang menertawainya sekarang. Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka kalau memang itu terjadi.

_Well, _dirinya memang bodoh, konyol dan pantas dijadikan bahan lelucon.

Air matanya semakin menderas. Sebenarnya, ia paling tidak suka menangis di hadapan orang lain termasuk Yifan. Ia paling tidak suka terlihat lemah. Walaupun nyatanya memang ia tidak sekuat yang mereka bayangkan. Jongin yakin Yifan sedang memperhatikannya dari kaca mobil. Mungkin, Yifan penasaran akan apa yang dipikirkannya sampai berani berbuat konyol seperti itu. Tetapi, seperti Yifan yang Jongin kenal, pria itu selalu tahu kapan saatnya ia harus diam atau kapan saatnya ia harus bertanya. Dan sekarang, Yifan tahu kalau sebaiknya ia diam saja.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan lipatan tangan. Salah satu tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Yifan masih meliriknya dari kaca mobil. Bibirnya terasa gatal ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Jongin. Sementara itu, jemari Jongin sudah bermain lincah mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Sehun.

_**From : Jongin**_

_Yang tadi abaikan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah menelponmu._

Tidak sampai dua menit, Jongin langsung mendapatkan balasan dari Sehun. Balasan pesan dari pria itu membuat Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

_**From : Sehun**_

_Kau mabuk ya? IYA KAN?_

_**From : Jongin**_

_Aku tidak MABUK! _

_**From : Sehun**_

_BOHONG!_

_**From : Jongin**_

_Aku serius idiot!_

_**From : Sehun**_

_Oke, kalau kau tidak mabuk.. berarti kau punya gangguan mental, BOO.._

_That's it! _Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa keras membuat Yifan menoleh ke belakang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin, Yifan sedang mempertimbangkan kewarasannya sekarang. Jongin menutup mulutnya, tetapi dibalik tangannya senyuman masih merekah setiap ia melirik layar ponselnya.

"Aku tidak gila, oke?" ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat Yifan mendengus keras.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memercayainya kata-katamu setelah kau berlaku seperti itu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu kembali tertawa. Yifan hanya tertegun menatapnya dengan tatapan '_anak-ini-kenapa-sih?_'. Tetapi, diam-diam senyuman juga merekah dibibir Yifan. Pria itu merasa sedikit lega melihat Jongin yang terlihat jauh lebihbaik daripada sebelumnya. Siapapun itu orang yang membuat Jongin tersenyum lagi.. Yifan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Terserah deh, lebihbaik kuantar kau pulang sekarang." ujar Yifan lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

Jongin yang merasa sudah lebihbaik membuang pandangannya keluar mobil. Ia memperhatikan gemerlap lampu kota Seoul di malam hari dengan senyuman merekah. Ketika, ia sampai rumah nanti ia akan menelpon Sehun untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dilain sisi, Sehun kembali mengecek ponselnya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Ia berusaha untuk fokus menonton serial televisi favoritnya, _The Walking Dead_, namun untuk pertama kalinya serial yang selalu dianggap Sehun sebagai '_media pengalihan terbaik_' dari berbagai kesibukannya selama ini, bahkan tidak mampu menarik perhatiannya sedikit pun. Lama-kelamaan, mata Sehun hanya tertuju kepada layar ponselnya. Di dalam hatinya, ia menyangkal mati-matian kalau ia sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia ingin membanting ponselnya untuk mengakhiri perasaan yang menggantung ini. Apa Jongin sedang mengujinya sekarang? Apa ini semacam permainan baginya? Jika iya, dengan amat terpaksa.. Sehun mengaku kalah. Ia akan menelpon Jongin untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sehun mencari kontak Jongin dan langsung menelponnya. Tidak sampai dua menit, Jongin segera menerima panggilan darinya. "Halo?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Sehun menuntut penjelasan. Jauh di sebrang sana, Jongin yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya, terdiam sejenak mengerutkan keningnya. _Orang ini kenapa sih? Lagi kumat atau apa?_

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku tadi sedang sibuk." Jongin berusaha mengontrol suaranya untuk terdengar sedikit lebih ramah. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan kesan '_bersahabat' _yang telah terbangun di antara mereka berdua setengah jam yang lalu.

"Memangnya sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk memberitahuku kalau kau sibuk?" oceh Sehun panjang-lebar.

Mulut Jongin ternganga. Ia tidak mengerti akan situasi semacam ini. Kenapa Sehun begitu mementingkan satu pesan balasan darinya? Jongin duduk bersandar pada kaki ranjangnya. Ia menatap keluar pintu balkon kamarnya memperhatikan langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan bintang. Sejenak, ia hanya ingin terdiam merenungkan seperti apa masa depan nantinya. Akankah ia menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan-

"HEI, KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH?"

_WHAT THE FUCK! "_Tidak perlu berteriak juga, Mr. Oh."

"Habisnya, kau menghiraukanku sih!" Sehun terdengar begitu kekanak-kanakan sekarang. Entah mengapa, Jongin dapat membayangkan wajah jengkelnya yang membuat dirinya mengulum senyum kemudian.

"Ya, ya, maaf. _Anyway, I want to say thank you for something_."

"_Something_?"

"_Yeah, something_." Jongin tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi di restoran tadi dan Sehun juga tidak mau mendesak Jongin untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh. "Sehun-ah, apa jadinya kalau kita menikah nanti?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun memutar matanya beberapa kali berusaha memikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang Jongin inginkan. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab dengan frontal kalau kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan benar-benar kacau dan perceraian adalah jalan terakhir dari semuanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Belum pernah memikirkannya tuh." _Bohong, Oh Sehun!_

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk meski Jongin tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku mau memberitahu ayahku, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya mulai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Kening Jongin kembali mengerut. Kenapa Sehun terdengar ragu sekarang? Bukannya, dia yang mengusulkan ide gila ini? "Lebih cepat lebihbaik, bukan?"

"Tetapi, ini terlalu cepat!" teriak Sehun lalu buru-buru mengecilkan suaranya. "Maaf. Bukannya-"

"Lupakan saja, Sehun-ssi. Kalau kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, kenapa kau mengusulkannya dari awal?" entah mengapa, penolakan tidak langsung Sehun barusan membuat hati Jongin terasa sakit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya sekecewa ini. Ia tidak menyukai Sehun atau bahkan mencintainya. Lalu, kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang?

Apa mungkin karena ini adalah suatu bukti jika tidak ada satu pun orang yang menginginkannya? Semua orang lebih memilih Luhan daripada dirinya. Selalu begitu.

"Jongin-ah, dengarkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk mundur, oke? Aku hanya merasa ini terlalu cepat. Kita belum mengenal satu sama lain dan ini adalah pernikahan yang kita bicarakan. Maksudku-"

"Kau sadar kan kalau kita menikah karena satu tujuan dan bukan karena kita saling mencintai atau apalah itu?" pertanyaan Jongin menampar Sehun begitu keras. Pria itu langsung terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia merasakan perih di dalam hatinya. "Tidak ada yang namanya terlalu cepat untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak nyata."

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kepada Jongin. _Tetapi, sebagian dari diriku menyukaimu.. dan itu nyata, _batin Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. _Sebagai teman setidaknya._

.

.

Luhan bukanlah sepupu jauh seperti yang Jongin inginkan. Keluarga Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan keluarganya membuat Jongin mau tidak mau tertarik ke dalam persiapan pernikahan Luhan yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Jongin bangun dalam kondisi yang benar-benar mengerikan. Ada kantung mata di bawah matanya, rambutnya berantakan seperti orang gila dan ada dua botol vodka yang diselundupkannya semalam tergeletak di atas ranjang dan di bawah ranjangnya. Tiffany, salah satu teman baik Luhan yang anehnya lebih berpihak kepada Jongin, adalah orang yang membangunkannya di pagi Sabtu mimpi buruk ini.

"_Wake up, Bitch." _Dan seperti dugaannya, Jongin langsung bangun untuk memukul kepalanya.

Gadis itu memberikan Jongin waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap sebelum dia dengan brutalnya menyeret Jongin keluar dari kamar. Tiffany tidur tengkurap di atas ranjang Jongin sementara Jongin menata rambutnya yang sulit diatur. "Aku masih tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka sebenarnya." Kata Tiffany tiba-tiba. Jongin berhenti menjambaki rambutnya sendiri lalu mendengus keras. "Luhan pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebihbaik." Lanjut Tiffany kemudian.

Jongin berbalik menghadap ke arah gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir Luhan sesempurna itu, huh? Chanyeol-"

"_So, you're still in love with him_?" potong Tiffany sambil menyeringai.

"_I was in love with him._" Koreksi Jongin lalu kembali berbalik '_menjambaki_' rambutnya.

"Kau tahu Jongin-ah, kau tidak perlu memasang senyum dan membantu kami mempersiapkan pernikahan bodoh ini. Kau bisa saja berpura-pura sakit atau entahlah. Aku berpikir kalau Luhan sengaja ingin menyiksamu dengan-" Tiffany menarik nafas berusaha menahan emosinya yang nyaris akan meledak. Jongin yang langsung berhenti menjambaki rambutnya sendiri (_atau menata rambutnya_), berbalik kembali menghadap Tiffany dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih. Ternyata, kau perduli juga kepadaku."

"Tentu saja, aku perduli! Kau ini juga temanku! Dan apa yang Luhan lakukan benar-benar kejam kepadamu. Aku tidak terima, Jongin-ah." Sahut Tiffany berapi-api. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja meninju bantal milik Jongin berkali-kali. "Aku benar-benar membenci pernikahan ini!" teriak Tiffany, mungkin sedang membayangkan kalau bantal itu adalah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Ini tidak adil bagimu." Dan entah sejak kapan, air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipi gadis itu. Jongin tidak pernah melihat Tiffany menangis sebelumnya. Gadis itu adalah gadis paling kuat dan tegar yang pernah Jongin kenal. Dan sekarang, melihatnya menangis hanya karena dirinya membuat Jongin memeluk gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu kemudian.

"Ya, aku tahu. Mereka itu memang bajingan." Ujar Jongin sembari mengelus-elus kepala Tiffany. "Tapi, sungguh, aku masih bisa bertahan kok. Tinggal menghadiri pernikahan itu dan-"

"Luhan memilihmu sebagai _bestman_-nya." Potong Tiffany cepat membuat tubuh Jongin membeku.

"_WHAT THE FUCK_?!"

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan matanya tidak berhenti berkeliling mencari ibunya yang pasti sedang bersama Luhan. Ketika, Jongin menemukan mereka berdua sedang mengobrol bersama dengan beberapa kerabatnya. Jongin langsung meledak. Ia tidak perduli dengan konsekuensi yang nanti diterima olehnya. Ia ingin mencekik Luhan sekarang juga.

"Kau ini waras tidak sih? Kau memintaku menjadi _bestman_-mu? Dasar gila!" teriak Jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan yang memasang wajah datarnya. Sementara, ibu Jongin dan beberapa wanita paruh baya lainnya langsung tercenung kaget. Dua orang sepupu Jongin yang tadinya sibuk memainkan PSP serta Iphone mereka langsung saling pandang dan menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan pernah sudi mendampingimu dengan Chanyeol di altar nanti!" _karena seharusnya aku-lah yang berdiri di sana, mengucapkan janji suci, bersama dengan Chanyeol!_

"Jongin, jaga bicaramu!" bentak ibunya, namun siapa yang perduli dengan wanita itu?

"Aku ini sepupumu _terdekat_mu Jongin-ah. Memangnya aneh kalau aku memilihmu sebagai _bestman_-ku?" Luhan terlihat tenang seolah ia tidak mengetahui siapa Jongin dan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Jongin. Jongin melangkah mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tinjuan melayang ke pipi Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aneh! Aku ini mantan kekasih calon suamimu, Brengsek!" teriak Jongin dan segera berlari keluar menyusul Tiffany yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Teriakan ibunya terdengar menggema dan kemudian disusul oleh berbagai pertanyaan 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' yang diberikan kepada Luhan.

_Damn_, harusnya mereka menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ponselmu dan kunci mobil." Ujar Tiffany seraya menyerahkan dua benda tersebut kepada Jongin. Jongin langsung mengantongi ponselnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam garasi rumahnya. Tiffany mendorong pagar garasinya sementara Jongin menyalakan mesin mobil. Sementara itu, salah satu pembantu di rumah Jongin mendorong pagar rumahnya.

Ketika, Tiffany sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Jongin segera mencari kontak Sehun dan menelponnya. "Halo? Bisa tidak kita bertemu sekarang? Oh, oke. Di tempat yang kemarin saja, oke? Ya, ya, bye."

"Siapa?" tanya Tiffany yang sedang mencari lagu favoritnya. Ketika, suara Ariana Grande terdengar memenuhi seisi mobil barulah gadis itu bersandar kembali pada jok mobil.

"Seseorang." Jawab Jongin singkat. Dalam hati, ia membenci selera musik Tiffany yang bertolak belakang dengan miliknya. Jongin lebih menyukai musik-musik instrumen milik Bach daripada lagu-lagu pop seperti ini.

"Oh, oke." Tiffany memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan lupa pakai _seatbealt_-mu." Jongin memutar matanya. Ia melajukan mobilnya memutari air mancur yang berada di tengah rumahnya sebelum akhirnya melewati pagar rumahnya.

"_This is the part when I say I don't wanna!"_

"_Shut up, Tiffany!"_

.

.

Sehun langsung bersiap-siap setelah Jongin menelponnya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan apapun itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan besok. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Besok.. waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan hari yang benar-benar dibencinya akhirnya datang juga. Besok.. ia akan melihat orang yang paling dicintainya menikah dengan orang yang sempat menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Sehun membuka lemari pakaiannya dan matanya tertuju kepada kemeja putih polos yang tidak ada bedanya dengan kemeja lainnya. Namun, kenangan yang berada pada kemeja itu membuat kemeja itu special dan menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Sehun mengeluarkan kemeja tersebut dan menggantungnya dibalik pintu kamarnya. Besok, ia akan memakainya dan berharap _somehow Luhan can still remember it._

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sehun mengantongi ponselnya dan menggenggam kunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju garasi rumahnya, tempat dimana ia menyimpan koleksi mobilnya. Tahu kalau Sehun akan mengeluarkan salah satu mobilnya, dua orang pembantu di rumah Sehun segera membagi tugas untuk membukakan pintu garas dan pagar rumah.

Sehun memilih untuk menggunakan Mustang klasik miliknya. Ketika, ia sudah berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Sehun mulai merasakan nostalgia memenuhi dirinya. Mobil ini menyimpan banyak kenangan akan dirinya dan Luhan. Sehun dapat membayangkan Luhan yang duduk di samping dirinya, tertawa lepas, sambil menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka berdua. Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan salah satu lagu favoritnya memenuhi seisi mobil.

"_We keep this love in a photograph  
>We made these memories for ourselves<br>Where our eyes are never closing  
>Hearts are never broken<br>And time's forever frozen still"_

Sehun melajukan mobilnya keluar dari garasi. Jarak antara pekarangan rumah Sehun dengan pagar rumahnya cukup jauh. Jalan yang membawanya keluar dari rumahnya itu juga membawa nostalgia bagi dirinya. Rumah ini adalah miliknya. Ia membelinya atas rekomendasi dari Luhan. Ia masih ingat kalau Luhan menyukai jalan ini – jalan keluar yang diapit oleh pepohonan yang Luhan selalu katakan sebagai '_hutan kecil mereka_'.

Di tengah jalan, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan kepada Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan bersama dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia tidak perduli kalau Luhan telah mengingkari janjinya. Luhan tidak menunggunya dan ia pergi meninggalkannya bersama Chanyeol – seseorang yang dirinya minta untuk menjaga Luhan selama dirinya pergi.

"_So you can keep me  
>Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans<br>Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
>You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home<em>

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
>And it's the only thing that I know, know<br>I swear it will get easier,  
>Remember that with every piece of you<br>And it's the only thing we take with us when we die"_

Sehun menginginkan Luhan sekarang. Sehun ingin memeluknya dan membisikkan kalau ia tidak akan pernah pergi lagi darinya dan akhirnya mereka bisa bersama sekarang. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang yang membuatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"_Halo?"_

"Luhan.. aku kembali. Maaf, aku baru memberitahumu sekarang ini."

"_Sehun?"_

"_Yeah, it's me, Love."_

Dilain sisi, Luhan langsung mematung tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sehun kembali. Dan dia kembali disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Luhan melirik ke arah ibunya yang sedang memilihkan jas yang akan dipakainya besok bersama ibu Jongin. Ia berjalan keluar dari area _fitting room _dan bahkan tanpa dirinya sadari ia sudah berada diluar butik pengantin milik ibu Chanyeol.

"_Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu?"_

"Tidak."

"_Tapi, dia mengundangku. Via pos. Haha, dasar bajingan." _Luhan dapat mendengar tawa getirnya dan ia tahu kalau keadaan Sehun tidak sebaik harapannya. Dia pasti marah. Dia pasti kecewa. Dan yang paling utama.. dia pasti patah hati sekarang. _"Luhan, aku merindukanmu. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan sekarang. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini. Mungkin, Chanyeol-lah pilihanmu selama ini dan aku.. aku rela. Namun, asal kau tahu saja.. selamanya aku tetap akan mencintaimu. See you soon, Love."_

_Kau bisa, _batin Luhan lalu mengantongi ponselnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan pasti ia terlihat begitu bodoh sekarang. Ia berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Ia tidak bisa terlihat sedih disaat-saat seperti ini. Besok, ia akan menikah. Dan seharusnya, ia menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia sekarang. Namun, setelah mendengar Sehun dan menyadari kalau Sehun begitu dekat dengannya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum bahagia lagi. Ia ingin menjerit dan menangis sekarang. Ia terjebak di dalam situasi yang tidak pernah diinginkannya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, namun ia juga mencintai Sehun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

_Mungkin, memang benar. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini. _Luhan mendorong pintu butik dan berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

Tiffany berpisah dengannya di persimpangan jalan. Gadis itu memilih untuk berbelanja daripada menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya di Starbucks.

"_I'm broken do you hear me?" _Jongin memejamkan matanya, menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan menyanyi di pojok Starbucks. Ia tidak perduli kalau dirinya terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Karena sesungguhnya ia meragukan kewarasannya sekarang.

Sudah setengah jam lebih ia menunggu Sehun dan pria sialan itu tidak kunjung datang. "_That I see you on the street.._" Jongin tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dan lanjut bernyanyi, "_And it's hard I get weak. My body fell, I on my knees praying!_"

Sehun yang baru saja datang dan sedang mencari-cari Jongin langsung menemukan pria itu yang sedang berlutut dan menyanyikan _More Than This_ layaknya orang gila. _Well_, mungkin dia memang gila. "Apa kita harus mengusir pria itu? Dia tidak memesan apa-apa daritadi dan-"

"Dia temanku." Ujar Sehun memotong percakapan dua pelayan Starbucks tersebut.

"Oh, oke. Maaf. Kami-"

"Aku pesan dua _hot chocolate." _Salah satu pelayan tersebut langsung melayani pesanan Sehun dan menyebutkan total harga pesanannya. Dengan acuh, Sehun mengeluarkan dua lembaran uang dan tidak perduli akan kembalian dari kasir tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati Jongin yang menjadi tontonan para pengunjung Starbucks.

Sehun berdiri di hadapan Jongin tepat disaat Jongin menyanyikan bagian, "_I'll never had the word to say. But, now I'm asking you to stay!" _Sehun memutar matanya lalu menendang lutut Jongin membuat pria itu membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya, Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dengan wajah memerah. Sehun berusaha menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi pria itu.

"_Kim Jongin, I think stuck with you it's not really that bad." _Ujar Sehun lalu mendorong kening Jongin dengan satu jarinya. Dengan wajah memerah, Jongin hanya bergumam mengutuki pria itu.

.

.

Rin's note :

Jongin! Aku suka karakter dia yang gimana ya.. Jongin itu crazy, sweet and blunt!

Sooo, guys, what do you think of this chapter? Any thoughts about Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol and Tiffany?

Anyways, for Christmas aku bukan open request.. kalau kalian mau request fic langsung aja ask aku di askfm ( ferineee) and tell me about your plot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : **One Night Before The Wedding**

" _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow,"_

"_Swag, swag, swag on you!" _teriak Jongin menanggapi nyanyian Sehun. Sehun kembali melanjutkan nyanyian sembari mengikuti gaya Justin Bieber, sementara Jongin sibuk meloncat-loncat di atas sofa panjang yang nyaris memenuhi seisi ruangan karaoke.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang masih benar-benar _sadar_ sekarang. Jongin yang mulai kelelahan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ini semua salah Sehun yang mengusulkan untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke dan memesan beberapa botol alkohol. Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan matanya. Suara Sehun yang tidak ada bedanya dengan kaset rusak tiba-tiba berhenti. Jongin masih menutup kedua matanya sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sekarang mendekatinya dan bahkan berada di atasnya kemudian. "Hei." Bisik Sehun dengan suara serak, entah dia sedang mencoba untuk terdengar seksi atau memang suaranya habis.

"Hei." Bisik Sehun lagi, namun tetap tidak ada balasan darinya.

"YA, KIM JONGIN!" Bentak Sehun dan barulah Jongin membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata nyaris terpejam. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat wajah menyebalkan Sehun yang membuat tangannya gatal ingin menampar pipi pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Jongin memutar matanya dan menanti jawaban Sehun dengan wajah malas.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum ia menarik senyum kecil. "Menikah lah denganku." Jawabnya seraya membelai pipi Jongin dengan punggung tangannya. Mata Jongin langsung membelalak dan kesadarannya mendadak kembali.

"Kau mabuk, Sehun." Gumamnya berusaha untuk terdengar normal. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau menatap mata Sehun yang hanya akan membuatnya berkata jujur. Ia tidak mau terlalu berharap kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas masih mencintai sepupunya. Jongin ingin menjaga hatinya agara tidak terluka lagi.

Kening Sehun mengerut. Ia memegang kedua pipi Jongin lalu memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya kembali. "Aku serius. Mungkin, kedengarannya gila. Tapi, aku ingin menikah denganmu." Nafas Jongin terasa seperti tertahan serta rasa pusing kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat begitu indah sekarang. Namun, rasanya seperti ada magnet yang menahan Jongin hingga sepertinya mustahil untuk melihat ke arah lain. Seluruh diri Jongin hanya tertuju kepada Sehun sekarang. "Karena hanya kau yang dapat membantuku menghancurkan mereka, Jongin." Tambah Sehun membuat seberkas harapan yang sempat ada di dalam diri Jongin lenyap. _Oh, yeah, of course.. revenge._

Jongin mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan mudah percaya kepada pria bajingan seperti Oh Sehun. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan tujuan utama mereka bersama sekarang? Tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendam mereka (atau lebih tepatnya, Sehun) kepada sepasang kekasih yang besok resmi menjadi suami-istri itu. Um, oke, itu kedengarannya aneh. Bagaimana dengan suami-suami? Hm, kesannya seperti ada dua suami atau lebih.

Jongin tahu kalau perdebatan bodoh di dalam pikirannya memang konyol. Namun, ia merasa bersyukur atas kekonyolan dirinya ini. Karena akhirnya ia bisa berhenti menatap Sehun dan dapat menghiraukan perasaan kecewanya.. untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku minta maaf karena kau harus menikahi orang bodoh sepertiku." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun yang awalnya hanya terdiam menatapnya kemudian menarik senyum tipis.

"Kau tidak seburuk itu. Walau, aku setuju kalau kau ini benar-benar idiot." Jongin mendengus keras. Namun, meski sulit untuk dirinya akui.. ia memang memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit konyol. Jongin teringat akan keluhan Chanyeol setiap teman-temannya menertawai tingkah konyol Jongin. Chanyeol bilang kalau ia malu memiliki kekasih-

"Tapi, aku menyukai kebodohanmu itu. Menurutku, itu menghibur. Jadi, berhenti berpikiran kalau kekonyolanmu itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk atau memalukan. Kau tahu, selama beberapa minggu ini baru kau seorang yang membuatku tertawa." Dan kemudian, ia tertawa. Menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya serta.. jerawat di balik hidungnya.

"Pasti sakit sekali." Bisik Jongin memperhatikan jerawat kecil tersebut. Sehun langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap dirinya heran. "Ada jerawat di balik hidungmu."

Sehun mencebik keras lalu memutar matanya. "Kau memang benar-benar pandai membunuh _mood_ di antara kita berdua. Asal kau tahu saja, aku hampir menciummu ta-"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya atau apakah dia masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol atau tidak. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendorong tengkuk Sehun dengan satu tangannya hingga wajah mereka hampir bertabrakan dan kemudian ia mencium bibir pemuda itu. Awalnya, Sehun hanya diam tidak membalas ciumannya. Namun, lama-kelamaan Sehun mulai mengimbangi dirinya. Entah sejak kapan, Sehun sudah menindih dirinya membuat Jongin dapat merasakan kulit Sehun yang terasa panas menyentuh dirinya. Ketika, Sehun beralih turun menciumi sekitar lehernya. Jongin hanya bisa meremas lembut rambut pemuda itu sambil berusaha meredam desahannya. Ia tidak mau terdengar seperti _bitch in heat _yang siap mencumbu dengan setiap orang yang dilihatnya. Jongin bukan tipikal orang seperti itu – atau orang yang suka ber-_one night stand_. Selama ini, hanya Chanyeol lah orang yang menyentuhnya. Kenyataan itu membawa fakta bahwa kalau Chanyeol juga lah orang yang merenggut _virginity_-nya. Fakta itu membuat Jongin berhenti meremas rambut Sehun dan mulai menjauhkan diri dari pemuda itu. Sehun yang menyadari _penolakan_ Jongin itu langsung berhenti meninggalkan jejak keunguan di sekitar lehernya.

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Yeah, it's me." _Jongin menggigit bibir lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "_I'm so fucked up."_

"Hei, Jongin-ah." Sehun berusaha membujuknya namun lagi-lagi Jongin menarik diri. Ia tidak mau Sehun melihat sisi lemahnya yang selama ini dibenci oleh Chanyeol. Semakin Jongin memikirkan Chanyeol dan betapa buruknya hubungan mereka selama ini, semakin Jongin sadar kalau hubungan mereka tidak sekedar dari kebohongan dan hal itulah yang membuat Jongin masih menyalahkan dirinya sampai sekarang.

Mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tidak menyadari semuanya dari awal? Mengapa ia bisa bertahan bersama orang yang bahkan selalu membuatnya menangis dan bukan membuatnya tersenyum? Mengapa?

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menutup diri seperti ini." Bisik Sehun kembali memaksa Jongin untuk menatapnya. Namun, kali ini Jongin memberontak dan mendorongnya hingga ia nyaris terjatuh.

"Memangnya kau siapa, Oh Sehun? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi kumohon berhenti untuk perduli dan jalankan saja rencana jeniusmu itu. Aku tidak mau ada ikatan sekecil apapun di antara kita." _Karena aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Aku takut._

Mata Sehun memicing tajam dan kala itu Jongin seolah tidak mengenalinya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun yang sedingin dan semarah ini. "_Well_, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencoba berteman denganmu. Tetapi, kalau memang maumu seperti itu. Aku akan menurutinya." Ujar Sehun seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tangannya sudah berada di kenop pintu, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Sehun berbalik menatapnya yang berusaha menahan diri untuk terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja. Jongin memasang wajah dingin – _poker face_-nya dengan amat baik. "Dan, uh, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan.. Umm, _You are right, Jongin. __You are one fucked_-_up son_ of a _bitch."_

Dan kemudian, dia pergi menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Jongin yang ternganga karena kata-kata Sehun barusan langsung berteriak keras berharap Sehun dapat mendengarnya. "Tidak ada teman yang mencium bibir dan leher temannya, Brengsek!" teriak Jongin lalu menenggak segelas alkohol yang tersisa di atas meja. Sepertinya, ia akan mabuk-mabukan malam ini. Persetan dengan pernikahan Luhan besok. Ia tidak perduli.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, Sehun mendengar teriakannya. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu ruangan karaoke. Ia tidak berniat meninggalkan Jongin dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian. Walaupun, memang benar kalau dirinya sedang marah kepada pemuda itu sekarang. Tetapi, tetap saja.. Sehun tidak tega dan bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin yang berada dalam kondisi tidak stabil seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau dirinya begitu egois dan benar-benar brengsek barusan. Seharusnya, ia tidak mencium Jongin karena seperti kata Jongin barusan, tidak ada teman yang mencium temannya. Dan bahkan menikmatinya.

Sehun menunggu hingga setengah jam lebih. Ketika, pintu terbuka dan Jongin yang sudah mabuk berat berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung karaoke. Sehun hanya terdiam mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika, keseimbangan Jongin mulai oleng dan matanya yang terasa berat tertutup rapat. Sehun langsung menangkap dirinya dari belakang. Ia memeluk serta menahan tubuh Jongin dari belakang. "Dasar idiot." Bisik Sehun lalu mengalungkan satu tangan Jongin pada lehernya.

.

.

Luhan duduk di teras belakang rumahnya enggan untuk kembali menikmati makan malam sebelum pernikahan besok bersama keluarga serta sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tertunduk menatap selembar foto polaroid yang mengabadikan saat-saat terakhir dirinya dan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu pergi ke Amerika. Awalnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan berakhir bersama Chanyeol. Ia selalu berpikir kalau ia pasti bisa bertahan dengan Sehun walaupun hubungan mereka mulai terasa seperti tidak nyata. Ia sibuk dengan perusahaannya di Korea dan Sehun juga sibuk dengan sekolahnya di sana. Dan ketika Sehun berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, ia selalu menarik diri karena ia berpikir untuk apa mengobrol dengan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya dan hanya berada di layar ponsel atau komputernya. Saat itulah dirinya bertemu Chanyeol dan jatuh ke dalam kata-kata manisnya. Perselingkuhannya dengan Chanyeol memang sesuatu yang memalukan serta tidak bisa dimaafkan. Namun, jujur saja Luhan tidak pernah merasa menyesal atas _dosa kecilnya_ ini. Mungkin, memang Sehun bukan jodohnya dan Chanyeol lah pria yang tepat untuknya.

"Hei,_ baby_." Chanyeol memanggilnya dan Luhan langsung memasukkan foto polaroid tersebut ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ibu mencarimu."

Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya. Ia berusaha menikmati ciuman yang biasanya membuat dirinya lemah. Namun, kali ini ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakannya lebih lama lagi. Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya membuat ciuman Chanyeol berpindah ke pipinya. "Kau bohong. Kau bilang Sehun masih di Amerika sekarang."

Chanyeol langsung berhenti menciumnya dan wajah pria itu berubah menjadi tidak selembut sebelumnya. Luhan memundurkan langkahnya merasa sedikit takut melihat reaksi Chanyeol itu. "Kau juga berbohong kepadaku Luhan. Kau bilang Jongin hanya menjadikanku pelampiasannya. Karena selama ini ia selalu dikecewakan oleh kedua orangtuanya." Balas Chanyeol membungkam Luhan. "Jadi, kita seri sekarang." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu berjalan melewati Luhan.

Rasanya Luhan seperti ditampar tepat dipipi serta hatinya. Apa ini artinya Chanyeol masih mencintai Jongin? Nafas Luhan menyesak. Tidak, Chanyeol hanya miliknya seorang! Jongin tidak boleh merebut Chanyeol apalagi disaat Chanyeol sudah resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

Luhan bersumpah dengan segala cara ia akan menjauhkan Jongin dari Chanyeol. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya.

.

.

Ketika, Jongin membuka matanya. Ia sudah berada di dalam dekapan hangat seseorang dan sungguh ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain _dance _memalukan Sehun yang pria itu anggap mirip dengan Justin Bieber. _Oh My God_, Oh Sehun! Jongin ingat sekarang. Setelah Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, ia mabuk-mabukan dan bisa jadi ada orang asing yang diam-diam pembunuh berkapak yang membawanya pulang dan melakukan hal-hal semacam BDSM yang-

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pria di sebelahnya menguap lalu kembali memeluk dirinya. Jongin hanya membatu di dalam pelukannya. Namun, jujur saja ia merasa familiar dengan suara pria itu. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang itu. Semoga bukan pria pedofilia yang menganggap dirinya anak di bawah umur!

"OH MY GOD, OH SEHUN!" Jerit Jongin membuat mata Sehun langsung terbuka. Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang memeluk dirinya erat. Pria itu bersandar pada dadanya dan memeluk perutnya. "Ganti namamu, Sehun-ah. Dan hei, seharusnya aku sedang marah kepadamu sekarang!" ujarnya lagi lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjaga jarak darinya.

"Wajarnya, kau sedang mengalami _hangover_ berat sekarang. Tetapi, karena kau bukan manusia pada umumnya. Aku jadi tidak merasa aneh lagi."

Mendengar kata _hangover_ yang merupakan salah satu kata yang paling dibenci serta berpengaruh kepadanya. Jongin langsung merasakan pusing serta dorongan untuk muntah yang cukup berat. Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya dan meloncat turun dari ranjang Sehun. "Toilet, dimana, dimana toilet?!" racaunya dan ketika Sehun menunjuk ruangan kecil di sebrangnya. Jongin langsung berlari masuk, membanting pintu sekencang mungkin, dan suara yang membuat Sehun terbahak keras terdengar kemudian.

Sehun melirik jam di samping ranjangnya dan matanya langsung membelalak. Jam 10 pagi! Yang artinya sejam lagi upacara pernikahan Luhan dan Chanyeol akan dilaksanakan. Sehun langsung meloncat turun dari ranjang sama seperti Jongin barusan. Ia membuka kedua pintu lemarinya dan mencari dimana jas-nya yang tidak pernah ia pakai dengan gerak matanya. Setelah ia menemukan, Sehun langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan setelan jas tersebut berserta celananya. Ketika, Jongin yang mulai kembali merasakan mual di dalam dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas-nya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke pernikahan sepupu dan mantan kekasihmu. Duh." Dan setelah itu, Jongin langsung berlari masuk ke dalam toilet untuk kembali muntah.

Sehun memutar matanya lalu mengeluarkan jaket berwarna hitam dari lemarinya. Ia melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin sekilas. Setelah, menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya. Sehun menarik senyum sembari mengacungkan jempol kepada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Jongin yang merasa puas telah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya langsung terduduk di ujung ranjang Sehun. "Pakai ini. Kau tidak perlu ganti baju lagi. Ayo kita pergi." Jongin yang terlalu lelah, lemah dan seperti Vampire kekurangan darah, hanya menuruti Sehun dan memakai jaket hitam yang diberikan olehnya.

Sehun mengambil kunci mobil serta dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelum ia menarik Jongin keluar dari rumahnya. Beberapa orang pembantu Sehun melirik ingin tahu ke arah mereka namun karena Sehun berbalik menoleh dan memelototi mereka satu-persatu. Rasa ingin tahu mereka mendadak lenyap. "Tadi, Nona Irene datang ke sini, Tuan Sehun." Ujar salah satu pembantunya. Sehun menghela nafas sambil berharap Irene tidak melihatnya tidur bersama Jongin.

Sehun menyuruh salah seorang supir Irene untuk menyiapkan mobilnya. Jongin yang masih belum begitu sadar hanya mengikuti Sehun yang terus-menerus menyeretnya. Ketika, mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Jongin meminta untuk berbaring di jok belakang. Namun, Sehun malah menghiraukannya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Jongin yang awalnya sudah merasa lebihbaik menjadi ingin muntah kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya sepanjang perjalanan sambil berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak muntah.

Dengan cara mengendara Sehun yang sudah seperti aktor di film Fast & Furious, tidak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah sampai di gereja. Ketika, Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di area parkir gereja. Jongin langsung keluar dari mobil dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk muntah. Namun, lagi-lagi Sehun menyeretnya. "Kita tidak punya waktu lagi." ujarnya sambil menyeret Jongin menuju pintu gerbang gereja.

Luhan sengaja memilih gereja yang tidak begitu besar dan hanya mengundang keluarga serta orang-orang spesial saja untuk menghadiri pernikahannya. Di Korea Selatan, pernikahan sesama jenis masih belum ditolerir sepenuhnya oleh masyarakat serta kaum-kaum pihak agamawan. Bisa dibilang gereja ini adalah gereja satu-satunya yang mau menerima pengajuan pemberkatan nikah pasangan sesama jenis di Korea Selatan.

Mereka menaiki tangga gereja dan ketika sampai di anak tangga yang entah ke berapa, Jongin benar-benar harus muntah sekarang juga. Namun, lagi-lagi Sehun menyeretnya dan mengeluhkan kelambanannya. Di samping pintu gereja, ada dua orang kerabat Jongin yang menjaga daftar tamu. Sehun melemparkan senyum kepada mereka dan mereka membalasnya. Karena berpikir Sehun datang bersama Jongin, mereka tidak meminta Sehun untuk menulis namanya. Mereka membiarkan Jongin dan Sehun masuk ke dalam gereja yang sudah penuh oleh keluarga serta teman Chanyeol maupun Luhan. Sehun membuka pintu gereja membuat fokus pandang Luhan tertuju kepadanya. Ini adalah saat dimana Luhan menjawab 'ia bersedia'. Namun, kedatangan tiba-tiba Sehun membuat bibir Luhan bergetar dan dirinya hanya bisa menatap pria yang berada di sebrangnya sekarang ini.

"Saudara Luhan?" Mata pendeta itu teralih kepada Sehun yang berdiri di tengah pintu gereja. Dan Jongin berada di belakangnya sambil menutup mulut. Oh tidak, orangtua Jongin sedang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya dan Sehun sekarang.

Seluruh mata mulai tertuju kepada Sehun yang berdiri mematung menatap ke arah Luhan. Merasa asing dengan pemuda itu, mata mereka beralih kepada Jongin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Beberapa kerabat Jongin mulai mempertanyakan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan sekarang. "Saya bersedia." Ujar Luhan membuat Chanyeol yang mulai merasa gusar dapat bernafas lega, sama seperti sebagian tamu undangan.

"Saudara Chanyeol, apa Anda bersedia menerima saudara Luhan sebagai-"

"HUEKKK!" seluruh pasang mata kembali menghadap ke belakang dan kali ini bukan Sehun lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, melainkan Jongin.. yang baru saja muntah di sepatu Sehun.

.

.

Rin's note :

TBH, INI FANFIC TERKONYOL YANG PERNAH AKU BUAT.. aku benar-benar nggak tahu mau bereaksi apa setelah ngetik fanfic ini lol

Anyways, what do you think of SeKai's relationship? And what about Luhan and Chanyeol character? Let me know your comment!

P.S aku buka open request fic for chirstmas! Yang mau request bisa langsung ask ke askfm aku (ferineee) atau mungkin yang mau tanya-tanya soal fanfic dan personal bisa langsung ask aja! (atau maybe yang mau minta follback lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : All of Me

"Kau tahu, Jongin-ah. Ambil saja sisi positifnya. Kau dilarang menghadiri resepsi kedua bajingan itu. Selain itu, ibumu menganggap kau hamil." Ujar Tiffany sembari mengelus-elus punggung temannya. Jongin melirik wanita itu dengan kening mengerut. "Oh, dan aku bangga denganmu. Akting muntahmu itu benar-benar meyakinkan."

"Aku benar-benar muntah, _Bitch_!" teriak Jongin menggema ke seluruh penjuru gereja. Pendeta yang sedang membereskan altar gereja langsung berseru, "Ini gereja, Brengsek. Jangan berbicara kasar!"

Tiffany dan Jongin berbalik menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan wajah _'I-am-judging-you-hard' _. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya Sehun?" Tanya Tiffany, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin.

"Mungkin, ia sedang menangisi sepatu mahalnya yang menjadi korbanku tadi." Jawab Jongin yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu perduli dengan nasib Sehun dan sepatunya. Ia lebih perduli dengan nasib dirinya yang semakin terancam akibat insiden bodoh yang terjadi di tengah upacara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan itu.

Bisa-bisa, dia dihapus dari daftar warisan keluarga. Oh, tidak! Sebentar lagi, Jongin jatuh miskin! Memikirkan dirinya yang mendadak menjadi gelandangan membuat Jongin ingin muntah lagi. Mungkin, karena atmosfer pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang begitu kental di dalam gereja ini lah yang membuatnya seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang hobi muntah di setiap tempat.

Jongin dan Tiffany duduk di tangga altar menerawang jauh ke pintu keluar gereja. Gereja sudah kosong dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua serta pendeta yang diragukan keasliannya, yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan alasan yang berbeda. Setelah insiden tadi, ayah Jongin melarang dirinya menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ia tidak mau melihat Jongin membuat kekacauan yang mungkin jauh lebih heboh dari insiden muntah itu. Sehun yang berjalan masuk dari pintu samping gereja memasang wajah muram dan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Jongin, Jongin dapat melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa yang melambai-lambai padanya.

"Tiffany, lindungi aku!" Teriak Jongin lalu berlindung di belakang wanita itu.

"Jangan ganggu bocah sinting ini!" Teriak Tiffany kepada Sehun. Sehun berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan kening mengerut. Ia sekarang tahu mengapa Tiffany dan Jongin berteman. Sehun menghela nafas lalu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya Luhan resmi menjadi milik Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun membuat Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari Tiffany dan kemudian, memeluk Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu.

Tiffany berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat dua orang idiot itu. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan pernikahan mereka!" Ujar Sehun disusul oleh tawa iblisnya. Seringai pemuda itu melebar membuat Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. "Dimana Chanyeol dan Luhan akan _honeymoon_?"

"Umm," Jongin melirik Tiffany dan gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku pernah dengar kalau mereka akan pergi ke Athena."

"Athena?" Mata Sehun membulat lalu ia mendengus keras. "Luhan pernah mengajakku ke sana sekali. Katanya, Athena adalah kota favoritnya." Ada suatu kesedihan di dalam senyum Sehun ketika ia berbicara tentang memorinya bersama Luhan. Jongin dapat merasakan kesedihan Sehun itu karena ia mulai memikirkan Chanyeol yang pernah menjanjikan liburan ke NYC bersamanya.

"Ya, Luhan memang sering sekali membicarakan keindahan kota Athena." Tambah Tiffany. Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum getir.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan Athena? Memangnya kita mau ke sana?" Oke, kalau Sehun benar-benar nekat ingin pergi ke Athena untuk menguntit Chanyeol dan Luhan. Jongin, dengan rela, mengajukan diri untuk ikut dengannya. Lumayan kan liburan gratis? Jongin menyeringai memikirkan keindahan kota Athena tanpa pusing-pusing memikirkan biaya yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kita memang akan ke sana dan juga akan menikah di sana." Tegas Sehun membuat Jongin ternganga dan Tiffany mendadak sesak nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan biaya? Lalu, tamu undangan? Dan-"

"Soal itu.. biar aku yang urus. Kita hanya mengundang keluarga serta teman dekat karena ini _private party_." Potong Sehun tidak mau mendengar ocehan Jongin lebih jauh. Ia lebih suka mengatasi masalahnya (atau masalah orang lain) dengan caranya sendiri. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya kepada orang lain, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengurus sendiri pernikahan pura-puranya ini.

Jongin nyaris pingsan kalau saja ponsel disakunya tidak bergetar. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga altar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan Tiffany, yang menatap ke arahnya penasaran.

"Halo?"

"_Jongin-ah, maaf aku tidak datang ke upacara pernikahan Luhan." _Ini suara Yifan! Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa sedikit bersemangat mendengar suara pria itu.

"Memangnya kau diundang?" Jongin tidak bermaksud kasar kepada Yifan. Ia hanya ingin menggoda pria itu. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Sehun berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah nyaris menempel dengan telinganya.

"_Tidak sih. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mendampingimu saja. Aku tahu kalau pernikahan ini terasa.. um, aneh bagimu. Jadi, yah, begitu deh."_

Jongin dapat membayangkan betapa canggungnya Yifan di sebrang sana. Bayangan Yifan yang sedang menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok karena terlalu bodoh membuat alasan, membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kau kenapa?" Bisik Sehun tiba-tiba, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditelinga Jongin.

"HUAAAA!" Jongin yang kaget sontak meloncat menjauh dari Sehun dan entah sejak kapan, ponselnya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. _"WHAT THE FUCK?! OH SEHUN!"_

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya kau ini kenapa. Tetapi, reaksimu berlebihan begitu. Jadi, maaf saja, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku!"

"Tapi ponselku, Sehun!" Jongin berlutut tepat di hadapan ponselnya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis. Padahal, ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan berciuman di altar tadi. Ia tidak menitikkan air matanya sama sekali – hanya saja ia muntah sekali.

"Jongin-ah, aku turut berduka." Tiffany ikut berlutut di samping Jongin, menunjukkan rasa simpatinya. Sehun yang melihat tingkat kedua orang itu hanya memutar mata. Ia tidak menyangka kalau beberapa hari lagi ia menikahi mahluk (_autis_) unik seperti Jongin.

"Aku tahu ini random, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan malam pertama Chanyeol dan Luhan nanti." Gumam Tiffany saat ia, Sehun dan Jongin berjalan keluar menuruni tangga gereja. Jongin yang masih menangisinya segera menoleh ke arah Tiffany, begitu pun dengan Sehun yang langsung memasang wajah muram.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan _itu_ dengan Luhan!" Rutuk Sehun kesal.

"Setidaknya, aku pernah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol." Ujar Jongin dan entah mengapa ia merasa bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Meskipun, masih ada rasa menyesal karena telah membiarkan _first time_-nya kepada bajingan macam Park Chanyeol. "Punya dia tidak sebesar yang kubayangkan."

Tiffany langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Sementara, Sehun menyeringai menunjukkan wajah '_seksinya_'. "Kau mau lihat punyaku? 8 inchi, _babe_."

"_What the_- AKU POLOS, OH SEHUN!" Sehun mendengus keras membuat Jongin merasa tersinggung. "Punyaku ini seukuran ANACONDA! KAU MAU LIHAT?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil berangsur masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu yang Jongin paling benci tahun ini, "_My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun!"_

"STOP, SEHUN! STOP!"

.

.

_Jongin ingat awal-awal masa dirinya dan Chanyeol masih terbilang pasangan baru._

_Kala itu, Jongin merasa dirinya seperti tinggal di dalam fantasi para pria gay. Dia memiliki kekasih yang sempurna dan mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol selalu mendukung dirinya meski kadang pilihan yang diambilnya benar-benar konyol. Namun, Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah membenarkannya sehingga ia kembali berada di 'jalan yang benar'. Tetapi, tidak selamanya pendapat Chanyeol selalu benar. Jongin bukan tipikal kekasih yang mau saja menuruti pendapat kekasihnya. Jika pendapat Chanyeol salah dan dirinya lah yang benar, Jongin tidak takut untuk memperjuangkan pendapatnya. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil._

_Chanyeol pernah menamparnya sekali dan Jongin balas meninjunya hingga hidung Chanyeol berdarah. "WE'RE DONE, FUCKER!" teriak Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun, beberapa jam kemudian mereka saling bertukar pesan berkata kalau mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain dan pertengkaran mereka tadi benar-benar tidak masuk akal._

_Jongin tidak pernah berpikir kalau apa yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya atau apa yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol adalah suatu tindakan abusive atau termasuk ke dalam kekerasan. Karena pada dasarnya mereka sedang dikuasai oleh emosi dan selain itu mereka juga saling mencintai. Caci maki, tamparan, maupun tinjuan tidaklah berarti apa-apa dibanding cinta mereka.. kala itu._

_Hingga, pada suatu hari.. ketika Jongin berteriak, "WE ARE DONE!". Chanyeol tidak mengirimkan pesan, "I MISS YOU", kepadanya beberapa jam kemudian. Jongin terus menunggu hingga pagi menjelang. Dan akhirnya ia sadar, kalau Chanyeol merelakan dirinya pergi. _

_Jongin tidak tahu kalau Luhan yang sedang kesepian menggoda Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Jongin tidak tahu kalau itulah awal dari mimpi buruk bagi hubungannya yang sempat terasa begitu sempurna. Jongin tidak tahu.. dan selama beberapa bulan, ia menjadi suatu lelucon bagi Luhan dan Chanyeol._

"Jongin!" Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

Jongin yang perlahan membuka matanya, mendapati wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya agar Sehun tidak bisa melihat air matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis ketika ia memimpikan Chanyeol. Ia pikir ia sudah tidak mencintai pria itu lagi. Tapi, kenapa.. rasanya masih begitu sakit?

"Tiffany menunggu kita di dalam McDonald. Dia kelaparan." Ujar Sehun lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan menyandarkan dirinya pada jok mobil. "Aku tidak mau turun karena aku benci _junk food_."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Sehun. Ia mulai memperhatikan area parkir McDonald yang semakin dipenuhi oleh kendaraan beroda empat maupun dua. Jongin menghela nafas ketika melihat beberapa butir air hujan yang jatuh menuruni kaca mobil. Gerimis.

"Jongin, sejam lagi acara resepsi akan dimulai. Kau mau menghadirinya?" Tanya Sehun dan entah mengapa, suaranya terdengar lebih.. lembut. Aneh.

"Ya." Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun dan ketika ia akan kembali memalingkan wajahnya, Sehun menahan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat lalu memejamkan matanya. Jongin yang bingung harus mendorong Sehun, menjambaknya, meninjunya atau malah membunuhnya, hanya terdiam dan menikmati ciuman Sehun yang tidak terkesan terburu-buru atau memaksa. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut membuat Jongin lepas kendali dan membalas ciumannya.

Suara ketukan dikaca mobil Sehun menghentikan gerak bibir keduanya. Mereka saling menjauh dan menatap ke arah kaca. Tiffany yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil berhasil membuat tawa Jongin meledak. "_What the fuck, Tiff_?" Seru Sehun ketika Tiffany sudah duduk di jok belakang mobil. Tiffany hanya nyengir lalu bernyanyi, "Sehun and Jongin sitting in the _**tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g**_!"

Sehun berusaha menghiraukannya. Sementara, Jongin hanya tertawa layak orang gila dan ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang sedikit memerah, Jongin mulai terlihat seperti orang kesurupan. Tiffany terus bernyanyi dengan berbagai macam genre musik hingga mereka sampai di parkiran hotel Park Hyatt Seoul. Jongin yang menyadari nama marga Chanyeol tertera di plang besar yang menyambut mereka sebelum memasuki _lobby_ hotel langsung kembali merasa mual. Lalu, kemudian ia melihat berbagai macam hiasan, ornamaen, kirimin bunga dan yang paling membuatnya muak adalah foto _pre-wedding_ Chanyeol dan Luhan. Jongin merasa dirinya akan menggila dan menghancurkan seluruh ornamen dan terutama foto itu. Namun, genggaman erat tangan Sehun membuatnya sadar ia tidak sendiri di sini. Ada Sehun yang juga merasa marah, muak dan patah hati.

Tiffany, Sehun, dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk _wedding hall _yang mulai dipenuhi oleh para tamu. Orangtua Luhan dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. "Kau tidak boleh masuk, Jongin-ah." Ujar ibu Luhan lantang. Seluruh anggota keluarga Jongin maupun Chanyeol dan juga para tamu langsung melirik ke arah mereka. Tiffany yang hendak protes langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika Jongin mendelik kepadanya. Sehun hanya terdiam memelototi setiap orang yang menatap sinis ke arah Jongin.

"Oke. Tapi, biarkan Tiffany dan Sehun masuk ke dalam." Ujar Jongin dan keempat orang itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya dan Sehun terlihat kesal. "Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di sini sendirian." Bisik Sehun sambil meremas tangan Jongin.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk masuk jadi.. pergilah, Oh Sehun. Hancurkan pernikahan mereka." Bisik Jongin lalu tersenyum lebar. Sehun membalas senyumnya. Sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalam _hall_ bersama Tiffany, Sehun mencium kening Jongin dan berbisik _be careful_.

Ketika Sehun dan Tiffany sudah berada di dalam _hall_, Jongin menyingkir dari gerbang hall menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke dalam _hall_. Ia merasa putus asa dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Hingga, akhirnya ia melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan membawa berbagai macam alat musik dan masuk ke dalam _hall_ melalui pintu belakang. Jongin langsung berjalan mengikuti rombongan itu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Saat berada di dalam _hall_, Jongin duduk di samping seorang pria yang sedang menyetel kahun-nya. "Hei, _dude_, kau pengisi acara juga? Dari keluarga Chanyeol atau Luhan?"

"Um, oh, yah, aku pengisi acara. Aku tampil pertama." Ujar Jongin tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kedua pria itu.

"Oh! Kau yang nanti menyanyikan All of Me sambil memainkan piano, kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk karena ia tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolannya dengan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin pria itu tahu kalau dirinya hanya berbohong. Karena selama ini, Jongin selalu dicap sebagai pembohong yang buruk.

MC acara pernikahan berjalan menuju ke tengah panggung. Panggung yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam ornament yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan bunga lili membuat Jongin merasa iri. Ia mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak di dalam perutnya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan melihat pria yang dicintainya memulai lembaran baru bersama pria yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri. Tepat di bawah panggung, ada kue pernikahan bertingkat yang juga di dominasi oleh warna putih dan bunga lili. Tidak jauh dari kue tersebut ada sebuah piano yang letaknya cukup berdekatan dengan kue itu.

"Mari kita sambut pengantin kita yang akan berjalan memasuki _hall_." Lagu Beautiful in White diputar dan Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah bahagia Chanyeol dan Luhan di layar LCD ataupun di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, namun ia tidak bisa.

"_Dude, are you okay?"_

Ketika Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah berdiri berdampingan di dekat kue pernikahan mereka, MC meminta pengisi acara pertama untuk mengiringi pemotongan kue dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Saat itu juga, tubuh Jongin membeku. Pria di sampingnya berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi dan memainkan piano itu. Beberapa pasang mata mulai memperhatikan, Jongin yang merasa kalau dirinya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain berjalan menuju piano yang letaknya tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia duduk dan menarik nafasnya. Kamera mulai menyorot wajahnya sehingga kini wajahnya memenuhi kedua layar itu. Chanyeol, Luhan, Tiffany, Sehun dan bahkan Yifan tersontak kaget. _APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DI SITU?_

Jongin ingat kalau dulu ia sempat belajar memainkan piano karena Chanyeol memintanya. Selama dua tahun lebih, ia belajar sekeras mungkin untuk menyempurnakan permainannya. Namun, tidak sekalipun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol. Sekarang, adalah saat yang tepat. Ia harap Chanyeol menyukai permainannya.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah memainkan piano di hadapan publik atau bahkan seseorang. Selain itu, aku juga bukan pemain yang handal. Namun, malam ini aku ingin menunjukkan permainan yang selama bertahun-tahun kulatih untuk seseorang. Aku harap dia menyukainya." Ujar Jongin sebelum memejamkan matanya dan mulai memainkan piano tersebut.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down"_

Jongin teringat akan berbagai macam lelucon bodoh yang Chanyeol berikan padanya hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Dan jangan lupakan pendapatnya yang selalu membuat Jongin ingin berdebat dengannya.

Namun, pada akhirnya akan ada seseorang yang mengalah. Dan meskipun Jongin lah, seseorang yang selalu merendahkan dirinya demi Chanyeol, Jongin tidak pernah menganggap itu sebuah masalah.

Terkadang, kita memang harus mengalah demi kebahagian orang kita cintai._  
><em> 

"_What's going on in that beautiful mind  
>I'm on your magical mystery ride<br>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"_

Bibir Jongin bergetar. Mungkin, seluruh organ tubuhnya bergetar sekarang. Ia merasakan pedih yang amat menyiksa di dalam dadanya. Namun, ia mencoba untuk kuat. Ia harus memainkan lagu ini dengan sempurna. Ia ingin melihat tatapan kagum Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_My head's underwater  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

_And I'm fucking fucked-up for being in love with you._

"_Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you,"<em>

Jongin menyelesaikan permainannya dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat ibunya yang menitikkan air mata di barisan paling depan lalu suara tepukan tangan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Dan ketika Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata memerah, Jongin seperti melihat pantulan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu menangis karenanya.

Jongin berusaha menarik senyum untuknya. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia. Meskipun, sebenarnya tidak. "Dan, oh, aku punya suatu pemberitahuan untuk keluargaku.. kalau aku dan Sehun akan menikah di Athena." Ujar Sehun sebelum bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan reaksi kaget dari keluarganya serta Luhan, Chanyeol dan Yifan.

Sehun dan Tiffany hanya saling pandang lalu menyeringai.

.

.

Rin's note :

OMG GUYSS WHAT DO YOU THINK? I LOVE TIFFANY, SEKAI's slow-relationship but sweet, and CHANKAI's heartbroken moment. Next chap, I'll show a bit HunHan's moment.. (evil laugh)

Anyways, kalian #TEAM SIAPA? #TEAMSEKAI #TEAMCHANKAI #TEAMHUNHAN ?

SHOUT FOR YOUR SHIPPING GUYS! Hehe

P.S contact me in askfm If you want to talk

P.S.S COUNTDOWN FOR CHIRSTMAS GUYSSS


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : Revenge

A simple note about.. aku risih dengan pemakaian kata 'junior'. Aku lebih suka langsung sebut penis atau lebihbaik menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Karena seriously.. what is junior? Sorry kalau kalian, my loyal readers lol, merasa risih.. Because, damn, I'm a vulgar person kk

"Kau akan menikah dengan bocah itu?" Tanya ibu Jongin sambil melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang berdebat dengan seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Tanpa ada rasa segan, pemuda itu mengambil piring yang sudah penuh oleh berbagai macam makanan yang tadi dikumpulkan gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung merajuk, namun pemuda itu tidak memperdulikannya. "Pemuda macam apa itu! Mengambil makanan dari seorang gadis. Ck!" Sungut ibu Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas berusaha untuk mengabaikan ibunya. Ia kembali melesakkan sepotong ayam rica-rica ke dalam mulutnya.

"Berhenti makan, Jongin! Ibu sedang bicara denganmu." Seru ibunya membuat Jongin memutar mata lalu berhenti melesakkan apa saja yang berada dipiringnya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ibu benar-benar tidak menyukai pilihanmu kali ini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencari pria seperti Chanyeol lagi, huh?"

_Pria seperti Chanyeol? _Jongin mendengus keras. "Kau pikir bajingan itu sempurna? Ibu lupa atau pura-pura menghiraukan fakta kalau bajingan itu selingkuh dengan sepupuku sendiri!"

Ibu Jongin terlihat kaget atas pernyataan anaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Jaga bicaramu, Jongin." Matanya mendelik tajam, menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang mulai melirik ingin tahu ke arah mereka.

Jongin mencebik kali ini. Ia tidak perduli dengan para tamu yang mulai memperhatikannya. Mereka berhak tahu sebenarnya kalau pernikahan "sempurna" ini didasari oleh pengkhianatan kedua mempelainya. "Bisa tidak sekali saja ibu menganggapku sebagai anak ibu dan bukannya Luhan? Atau kalau kau benar-benar malu memiliki anak sepertiku. Setidaknya bisa tidak kau membelaku sekali saja?" Suara Jongin terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menunjukkan kesedihan serta kekecewaannya selama ini. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat ibunya membeku di tempat, terlihat kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. "Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon." Bisik Jongin lalu menaruh piringnya di sembarang meja.

"Ibu tidak pernah merasa malu memiliki dirimu, Jongin-ah. Ibu.. Ibu minta maaf." Tangis wanita paruh baya itu kembali pecah. Jongin segera memeluk dirinya dan kemudian, memejamkan matanya sembari mengelus-elus punggung ibunya. Kata-kata ibunya terus-menerus menggema ditelinganya, dipikirannya, dan bahkan dihatinya. Apa wanita itu benar-benar menyesal? Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk meragukan dirinya. Ia hanya.. tidak mau dikecewakan lagi. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang selalu dipendamnya selama ini. Ia tidak ingin menambahnya lagi dan menyesalkannya kembali dikemudian hari.

Jongin hanya minta dicintai oleh kedua orangtuanya. Apa itu permintaan yang sangat mustahil? Jongin tahu kalau dirinya tidak secerdas Luhan. Jongin tahu kalau dirinya tidak seperti Luhan yang bisa dibilang "anak idaman" kedua orangtuanya. Kim Jongin, hanya sekedar anak konyol, yang sedari kecil dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh keluarganya.. dan mungkin sampai sekarang. Jongin tidak lebih dari aib bagi kedua orangtuanya.

Ia tidak pernah mau memimpin perusahaan ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah mau menuruti kemauan ibunya yang kadang terdengar mustahil. Jongin lebih memilih untuk bebas dalam menjalani hidupnya. Apakah itu suatu kesalahan?

"Permisi, Nyonya Kim.. Boleh saya pinjam Jongin sebentar?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan ibu Jongin segera menjauhkan diri dari anaknya. Mata Jongin membelalak ketika melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Ia hanya membeku di tempat dengan mulut menganga. Sementara, ibunya hanya mengangguk pelan berusaha menyembunyikan matanya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin seolah Jongin mau menggenggam tangannya. Jongin menatap tangan pria itu lalu beralih menatap wajahnya. Meskipun, pikirannya menolak untuk 'jatuh' kembali kepada pria itu – namun hatinya berkata lain.

Ada bisikkan penuh kerinduan di dalam hatinya. Jongin berusaha menahan hatinya sebisa mungkin. Namun, lagi-lagi ia kembali kalah. Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu dan membiarkannya menarik Jongin ke tengah ruangan.

Banyak pasangan yang mengelilingi mereka, menunggu lagu diputar dan bersiap-siap untuk berdansa melewati malam ini. Salah satu tangan pria itu berada dipinggangnya sekarang dan satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. Sementara, tangan Jongin berada dibahunya dan yang satunya lagi berada di dalam genggaman pria itu.

"Aku bukan barang. Jadi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya meminjamku." Ujar Jongin ketika mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menginjak kaki pria itu sebagai pembalasan dendam.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bukan barang." Gumam Chanyeol. Pria itu menoleh ke sebrang ruangan dan mendapati Luhan sedang berdansa dengan Sehun. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat. "Aku kagum dengan permainanmu tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya membuat kedua lututnya terasa melemah. Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti menyihirnya dengan kedua belah mata yang sempat dicintainya. "Apa maumu, Chanyeol? Aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Gumam Jongin berusaha untuk terlihat mengancam. Namun, ketika Chanyeol kembali mengulum senyum untuknya. Jongin kembali kalah. Pria bajingan itu tahu dimana titik kelemahannya.

"Aku ingin kau untuk berpikir lebih sehat." Chanyeol berbisik ditelinganya. Jongin dapat merasakan deru nafas hangatnya yang membuat ia memejamkan mata. Sialan, sialan, sialan! "Jangan menikah dengan Sehun." Jongin dapat merasakan dekapan hangat Chanyeol yang amat dirindukannya. Jongin dapat mencium bau khas seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu disukainya. Jongin dapat merasakan pria yang dicintainya. Dan tidak ada hal yang lebihbaik daripada kembali bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Namun, seperti diterbangkan ke langit dan kemudian dijatuhkan ke bumi. Chanyeol mendorongnya dirinya pelan lalu berjalan menuju Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Saat itu juga, Jongin merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena telah memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kesempatan untuk membuat luka baru dihatinya.

Jongin berjalan cepat menerobos kerumunan tidak perduli jika dirinya mengacaukan dansa mereka. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari neraka ini dan berlindung dibalik selimut hangatnya. Jongin ingin pulang. Namun, rumah juga bukan tempat terbaik untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

"Jongin!"

Yifan berlari mengejarnya yang kemudian berhenti di tengah _lobby _hotel. Jongin tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Ia tahu kalau orang itu Yifan – _his knight in shining armour _(Jongin tahu kalau 'ksatria baja bersinar' itu terdengar norak banget. Jadi, ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk membuatnya terdengar lebih keren).

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Bisik Yifan.

Jongin mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja, perutnya berbunyi.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berakhir bersama dengan Luhan – berdansa dan nyaris berciuman.

Terakhir kali yang dirinya ingat, ia sedang menghabiskan piring Irene dan membuat gadis itu marah. Lalu, ia melihat Chanyeol yang mendekati Jongin. Mengulurkan tangannya dengan gaya pangeran ala _disney,_ yang membuat Sehun ingin melemparkan baso goreng dipiringnya kepada Chanyeol. Dan kemudian, oh, Sehun ingat sekarang. Karena Jongin membiarkan 'pangeran gadungan' itu berdansa dengannya. Sehun nekat mendekati Luhan dan mengajak pemuda itu berdansa dengannya.

Selama mereka berdansa dan berpura-pura mencari sebuah topik pembicaraan, sesungguhnya perhatian mereka tidak berpaling sama sekali dari Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mulai semakin intim di sebrang sana. Tanpa disadari Sehun meremas tangan Luhan cukup keras, Luhan berpaling menatapnya dan langsung berasumsi kalau pria di hadapannya sudah '_benar-benar'_ jatuh cinta kepada sepupunya. "Sebelum seluruh kekacauan ini terjadi, aku adalah penasehat cinta terbaik milik Jongin." Celetuk Luhan membuat mata Sehun beralih kepadanya. Kening Sehun mengerut dan wajahnya terlihat geli dimata Luhan. "Apa kau sedang menghinaku, Oh Sehun?" Luhan dengan gayanya yang berkelas serta pesona _charming-_nya berhasil memenangkan perhatin Sehun – _seperti biasanya_.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menggodamu." Sehun tidak bermaksud menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan atau nyaris membuat penis mereka yang masih tertutup oleh celana saling bersentuhan. Semua terjadi diluar kendali Sehun – _seperti biasanya_.

Luhan menyeringai, namun ia segera mengalihkan wajah serta pandangannya. Menunjukkan sebuah loyalitas terhadap patner hidupnya sekarang. Ia memang berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol di belakang Sehun. Tetapi, itu bukan berarti ia akan berselingkuh lagi dan menciptakan suatu kisah yang konyol di malam pernikahannya. Ia hanya menginginkan Chanyeol sekarang. Meskipun, godaan Sehun sempat menggoyahkannya. Ia tetap menginginkan Chanyeol – malah ia semakin menginginkan pria itu sekarang.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol, huh?" Sehun berharap ada sebagian diri Luhan yang masih memilih dirinya dan berkata tidak. Namun, ketika Luhan berbalik menatapnya dan mengulum senyum penuh keyakinan. Sehun tahu kalau dirinya kalah telak.

Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan kemudian, melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sekilas. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan mungkin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Jadi, selamat atas berita pernikahanmu dengan Jongin. Kuharap sepupu idiotku itu adalah pilihan terbaikmu." Lalu, Luhan pergi. Ia berjalan mendatangi suami barunya tanpa ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ketika Luhan mencium bibir Chanyeol di sebrang sana, Sehun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tengah kerumunan merasa dirinya tersesat di dalam permainannya sendiri.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan lima pastaku. Bisakah kau berhenti? Aku tidak ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang meninggal karena kebanyakan makan pasta." Gerutu Yifan. Ia kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mata Jongin tidak beralih dari layar TV LED milik Yifan. Satu tangannya memegang garpu. Sebuah piring berisi sepotong pasta berada dipangkuannya. Mulutnya penuh, sehingga mustahil baginya untuk menjawab Yifan. Jadi, Jongin memilih untuk menghiraukannya saja dan membiarkan pria malang itu menjadi _radio rusak_. "Jongin, kumohon dengar- _HOLY SHIT_!" Yifan yang awalnya duduk di lantai meloncat naik ke atas sofa, duduk di samping Jongin sekarang. "_The Exorcist_ adalah film yang tidak akan pernah kutonton lagi seumur hidupku!" Kemudian, Yifan mulai menjerit-jerit sambil menutup matanya membuat Jongin merasa lapar lagi.

"Ini adegan biasa, Yifan. Hanya seorang gadis yang-"

"Shut up, Jongin! Kalau kau bicara lagi, aku akan menciummu."

"What the fuck? Ew!"

Membayangkan seorang Wu Yifan menciumnya memang tidak semenjijikan memori masa SMA-nya ketika Jongdae menciumnya karena permainan bodoh _truth or dare_, malah mungkin ciuman Yifan akan terasa.. lebih _hot_ dari apapun yang pernah dicium. Oke, mungkin dirinya berlebihan. Hanya saja Yifan benar-benar pria yang tampan, lucu, menarik, _hot_, dan yang terpenting adalah.. dia adalah sahabatnya!

Jongin tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan mereka hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Jongin tidak mau kehilangan Yifan karena ia membutuhkan dirinya. Jongin menaruh piringnya yang sudah bersih pada meja yang diisi oleh tumpukan film di sampingnya. Memikirkan ciuman Yifan membuat matanya dengan reflek memperhatikan bibir pria itu. _Damn_, satu ciuman tidak akan menghancurkan segalanya, bukan?

"Kau sedang bersedih, Jongin. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau berpikir dengan menciumku akan membuatmu merasa lebihbaik. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang hanya perasaan sementara." Ujar Yifan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jongin yang sudah menganga di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu pikiranku?!"

Yifan menghela nafas lalu menoleh menatap Jongin. "Kau bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk membantahnya."

Jongin memutar matanya. Namun, dalam hati ia merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak menyangkal pernyataan Yifan yang kini membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya sedang kumat sekarang. Lebihbaik, aku telpon Sehun sekarang." Ketika Jongin hendak meraih ponsel di atas meja, Yifan langsung menahannya dengan menarik Jongin hingga pria itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa bermalam di sini,Bodoh."

Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Yifan. Namun, sialnya, pria brengsek itu lebih kuat darinya. Jongin mulai mempertanyakan apa gunanya latihan tinju kalau ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan setan ini – atau sahabatnya? "Kenapa kau jadi kejam sih padaku?" Jongin pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut (yang dibuat se-_cute_ mungkin, namun jadinya malah menyeramkan – menurut Yifan).

"Wajah setanmu tidak berpengaruh bagiku."

"Ini wajah _cute_-ku, _Jerk_!"

Yifan hanya tertawa dengan wajah menghina membuat Jongin nyaris mencekiknya. "Untung, kau sahabatku. Kalau bukan.." Jongin sengaja menahan kata-katanya untuk menciptakan suasana dramatis seperti di film-film. Namun, diluar dugaannya Yifan malah melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu kekasihku." Lanjut Yifan.

Jongin dapat mendengar debaran jantung Yifan yang mencepat ditelinganya. Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, ia merasakan hal yang sama. _Damn, what's wrong with me?_

.

.

Irene dapat membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Mungkin, Sehun akan berakhir melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang hanya merugikan dirinya sendiri atau membuat malu keluarga mereka. Selama perjalanan, Sehun terus-menerus menggumamkan nama Luhan, Chanyeol (dengan tambahan berbagai macam makian yang membuat telinga Irene panas) serta Jongin. Irene berusaha fokus terhadap jalanan serta lalu lintas di hadapannya. Namun, melihat Sehun yang terlihat begitu.. _berbeda_ dan sedikit rapuh membuat dirinya menjadi tidak fokus dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sana.

Irene membelokkan mobil Sehun ke daerah perumahan elit di sekitar Gangnam. Rumah-rumah mewah yang berjejer di pinggiran komplek jalan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Irene. Sedari kecil, Irene sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang bergelimang harta serta kemewahan. Ia di didik untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan dan melayani suaminya nanti. Keluarga Irene dan Sehun memang terbilang sebagai keluarga yang kolot. Mereka masih berpendapat kalau seorang perempuan tidak sebaiknya bekerja dan mendapatkan pendidikan setinggi seorang laki-laki. Diskriminasi _gender_ di dalam keluarganya begitu kuat sehingga kadang ia suka berpikir untuk melarikan diri seperti Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, alasan Sehun kuliah di luar negeri bukan hanya untuk meraih mimpinya. Melainkan juga, untuk melarikan diri dari kedua orangtuanya dan juga sebagai pembuktian kalau ia bisa hidup tanpa ada campur tangan dari mereka. Sehun mengaku kalau dirinya gay sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika. Dan reaksi kedua orangtuanya benar-benar sudah terprediksi sebelumnya. Mereka marah – sangat marah. Mereka nyaris mengusir Sehun dari rumah dan menghapuskannya dari daftar warisan. Namun, mereka tidak melakukannya.

Sehun adalah keturunan keluarga Oh yang memiliki bakat dalam berbisnis serta memiliki kecerdasan dan pengetahuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh keturunan Oh lainnya. Mungkin, Sehun itu jenius sampai ia mendapat setengah beasiswa di Harvard. Irene menarik senyum kecil membayangkan betapa bangga dirinya ketika kakaknya menunjukkan email yang merupakan pemberitahuan kalau ia diterima di Harvard – universitas impian mereka berdua. Irene tahu kalau sampai mati pun orangtuanya tidak akan mengizinkan ia kuliah. Apalagi, di Harvard! Mereka akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghalangi impiannya.

Seorang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di gerbang rumah Sehun segera membukakan gerbang. Irene membuka kaca dan mengangguk ramah kepada pria paruh baya tersebut. Kemudian, ia kembali menginjak gas dan mengendarai mobil melewati hutan kecil yang Sehun sengaja buat untuk Luhan dahulu. Irene memutari air mancur yang berdiri kokoh di tengah halaman rumah. Matanya terpaku ketika melihat mobil antik keluaran Porsche yang hanya dimiliki oleh tiga orang pebisnis paling kaya di Asia. Dan salah satunya adalah.. Nyonya Oh Minsung – ibunya dan Sehun.

Irene memarkirkan mobil Sehun di belakang mobil mereka. Ia mematikan mesin mobil sebelum membangunkan Sehun dengan menampar pipinya cukup keras. Sehun langsung terlonjak bangun dan kemudian, mendelik ke arah adiknya. Sebelum Sehun sempat memaki Irene, Irene langsung memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Ada ibu." Dua patah kata itu berhasil membungkam Sehun serta membuatnya menjadi semakin lemah.

Sudah empat tahun lebih, ia tidak bertemu ibunya. Dan terakhir kali ia bertemu ibunya, sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika, ibunya bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Luhan atau pria manapun. Ia menginginkan Sehun bersama seorang wanita dan sampai kapanpun, keputusannya tidak akan berubah hanya karena ia ingin mengikuti kebahagian anaknya sendiri.

"Ayo, kita turun." Tangan Sehun berada pada pintu mobil. Namun, tidak ada sama sekali keberanian untuk menarik pegangan pintu dan berjalan keluar untuk menghadapi ibunya.

"_Are you okay_? Aku bisa bilang kepada ibu kalau kau menginap di rumah teman atau entahlah, aku bisa berbohong untukmu." Irene tidak tega melihat kakaknya terlihat sekacau ini. Gadis itu dapat melihat jelas suatu ketakutan serta kekecewaan di dalam matanya. Irene tidak mau melihat ibunya menghancurkan Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya – membuat pria itu menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya kembali.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak mau bersembunyi dan melarikan diri lagi. Ia ingin menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya serta kenyataan yang harus ditanggungnya. "_I'm fine_. Dan cepat atau lambat, aku memang harus bertemu dengannya. Selain itu, aku juga ingin memberitahu kepadanya kalau aku akan menikah dengan Kim Jongin." Sehun menyeringai. Kening Irene mengerut ketika melihat seringai yang merupakan suatu pertanda buruk dibibir Sehun. "Kau tahu, keluarga Jongin adalah salah satu keluarga konglomerat di Asia. Asetnya diberbagai-"

"_What's your point, Oh Sehun?"_

Seringai Sehun semakin melebar. "Percaya atau tidak, ibu akan menyukai berita ini."

Irene menggeleng pelan memahami apa maksud dari penjelasan kakaknya. Sebelum, gadis itu keluar dari mobil. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat seringai Sehun melenyap. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kukasihani. Kau yang terlalu egois atau Jongin yang kau jadikan senjata balas dendammu."

.

.

Rin's note :

Padahal aku janjinya HunHan.. tapi kenapa jadinya Chankai sama Kriskai lol

Anyways, aku suka banget sama Irene! (and Tiffany – tapi di chapter ini dia lagi absen kk). Soo, what's your thought about HunHan? Chankai? Sehun's jealousy? A bit of ChanLu? Kriskai's moment? And.. THE EVIL parents of Sehun and Irene?

Let me hear your thoughts babe!

P.S OMG thank you so much for ur support.. sebentar lagi natal dan tahun baru, I HOPE WE CAN STILL BE TOGATHER MY LOVELY READERSS


	7. It's still chap 6 not 7 sorry typo

Chapter 7 : Let's Get Married, Jerk!

Sehun duduk di sebrang ibunya sengaja menjaga jarak dengan wanita itu. Sebelum wanita itu sempat menanyakan kabarnya dan menginterogasinya soal Amerika. Sehun sudah meminta ibunya terlebih dahulu untuk bicara empat mata. Irene yang memilih untuk tidak ikut campur langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya jika ia menginap di rumah Sehun. Mata ibunya menyipit melihat wajah Sehun yang sepucat mayat. "Kau tidak kena AIDS, kan?" Tanya ibunya membuat mata Sehun membelalak. Pria itu nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ibu bicara apa sih? Bagaimana bisa aku kena AIDS?!" Sehun mencebik kesal.

Ibunya mengangguk seolah ia memercayai anaknya. "Amerika kan negara _free sex_. Jadi, pria gay manapun-"

"Pertama, Amerika memang negara liberal tapi bukan berarti seks bebas tanpa kondom diperbolehkan. Kedua, kau menuduh anakmu sendiri terkena AIDS hanya karena dia gay? Terakhir kali aku cek, cowok normal yang masih menyukai dada besar dan vagina juga bisa terkena AIDS!"

Sehun terlihat geram. Ia tahu kalau sampai kapanpun ibunya tidak akan pernah mendukung keputusannya ini, sampai kapanpun dia akan terus menghakiminya hingga suatu hari nanti Sehun menyerah dan membawa seorang gadis untuk dinikahinya, yang hanya akan membawa sebuah penyesalan seumur hidup bagi dirinya. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia mencoba untuk menahan dirinya beberapa menit lagi karena ini bukan sesuatu ingin dirinya bicarakan kepada wanita paruh baya – yang meski sulit ia sebuat sebagai ibunya.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Kim Jongin." Ujar Sehun membuat ibunya nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga.

"Siapa itu Kim Jongin? Dan kau tidak boleh menikahinya! Aku dan ayahmu tidak akan merestui-"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa itu Jongin. Selain itu, ayah tidak akan perduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan selama aku memimpin perusahaan. Dan soal restu darimu, memangnya aku butuh? Tentu saja, tidak!" Segala macam kekecewaan, kesedihan, serta rasa kesepian yang dirinya pendam selama ia berada di Amerika, ia keluarkan di depan ibunya sekarang. "Lagipula, siapa aku? Aku bukan anakmu, kan?" Sehun menatap ibunya bukan dengan tatapan benci. Melainkan, dengan tatapan rindu yang bercampur dengan rasa sedih.

Ibu Sehun hanya terdiam membatu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia dapat melihat betapa hancur anaknya sekarang dan semua ini terjadi karena dirinya. Ia telah menghancurkan anaknya sendiri – darah dagingnya yang ia besarkan hingga menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Ibu Sehun bergerak mendekati anaknya dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia memeluk anaknya itu membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Jika iya, Sehun tidak ingin bangun karena ia ingin merasakan pelukan ibunya lebih lama. Pelukan yang selalu diinginkannya ketika ia mendapat mimpi buruk atau ketika seseorang membuatnya kecewa. Pelukan ibunya lah yang ia cari pertama kali untuk membuatnya merasa lebihbaik.

Ibunya terdiam cukup lama, menangis di belakang dirinya. Ia mencintai Sehun lebih dari apapun, sama seperti ia mencintai Irene. Mereka berdua adalah anaknya yang harus terjebak di dalam kehidupannya yang tidak bahagia. Ia merasa bersalah atas semuanya. Namun, apa daya ia pun tidak bisa memperbaiki segala kekacauan ini atau menerima Sehun yang tidak mau mengikuti keinginannya untuk menikahi seseorang yang bisa memberikannya keturunan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun, anaknya, berakhir bersama dengan seorang pria dan.. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Maaf, Sehun-ah. Lakukan sesukamu. Ibu tidak mau perduli lagi." Bisik wanita itu lalu beranjak bangun. Ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berharap jika semua ini hanya mimpi dan ketika ia bangun, ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memeluknya.

Sehun terdiam menatap kepergiannya yang kembali membuat luka baru dihatinya. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin menjerit. Namun, apa itu akan membuat ibunya kembali datang padanya dan memeluk dirinya seperti ketika ia mendapat mimpi buruk? Tidak. Karena semua ini bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan yang terasa lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

"Pernah tidak kau menatap dirimu sendiri dan merasa kau ingin menikahi dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Jongin sambil berkaca dan bergaya layaknya seorang model terkenal.

Yifan meliriknya sekilas dengan malas lalu kembali membaca koran paginya. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah aneh Jongin. Sehingga, dari pengalamannya selama ini ada baiknya kalau ia diam saja dan tidak menanggapinya. "Aku ini adalah calon model Victoria's Secret." Ujar Jongin seraya mengelus-elus kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Victoria's Secret itu merek pakaian dalam wanita." Komentar Yifan.

Jongin langsung berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. "Kau tahu darimana? Oh, jangan-jangan.. kau adalah tipe pria yang suka memakai pakaian dalam wanita dan- Eww, Yifan! Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah pria yang seperti itu." Jongin berdecak sambil memasang wajah kecewanya. Sementara, Yifan hanya memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu." Gumam Yifan, namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya. Wajah Jongin entah mengapa langsung memerah dan memori akan apa yang terjadi semalam kembali terulang di dalam pikirannya. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman hanya karena memikirkan Yifan yang jelas-jelas menyatakan perasaannya.

"Soal itu," Jongin berbalik menghadapnya membuat Yifan beralih menatapnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang terlihat aneh. _Well_, wajah Jongin memang aneh seperti karakternya.. _but weird in a good way_. Hanya '_keanehan' _yang dirinya lihat setiap hari itu berbeda dengan '_aneh' _yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Wajah Jongin terlihat memerah dan.. Oh, Yifan mengerti sekarang. Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya, Yifan langsung mendahuluinya. "Aww, Jongin.. kau malu padaku? OMG, aku terharu melihatnya." Ujar Yifan lalu terbahak keras membuat Jongin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Kenapa? Kenapa Yifan harus membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis SMA yang digantungkan oleh orang yang disukainya?

Sadar kalau Jongin tidak bereaksi terhadap candaannya, Yifan langsung berhenti tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei," Bisik Yifan sembari mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan satu telunjuknya. "jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam, oke? Ya, aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak memaksa kau untuk membalas perasaanku."

Jongin terpaku menatap mata Yifan dan kemudian, beralih menatap senyum dibibirnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seluruh fokusnya hanya terarah pada bibir Yifan yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya. "Kau melakukannya lagi." Bisik Yifan frustasi. Pria itu menempelkan satu telunjuknya pada kening Jongin lalu mendorongnya hingga kesadaran Jongin kembali. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan bibir Yifan dan bagaimana rasanya... "Jongin!" Yifan berteriak membuat kesadaran Jongin 100% kembali.

"Ya, ya! Aku sadar sekarang! Aku tidak akan pernah memikirkan bibirmu atau.. Oh, _Shit! _Abaikan, abaikan! Anggap aku tidak pernah membicarakannya." Jongin mulai terlihat seperti orang yang dirasuki roh jahat. Pria itu mulai merasa panik dan takut jika hubungan persahabatannya dengan Yifan akan hancur hanya karena rasa _tertarik _yang dirinya pendam diam-diam. Rasa _tertarik _yang berusaha ia hiraukan selama setahun lebih ini bertambah semakin parah setelah Yifan menyatakan perasaannya. Jongin merasa dirinya seperti seorang gadis SMA yang sedang dilanda dilema.

"Jongin." Yifan menghela nafas, memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Wu Yifan adalah pria paling mengerikan di dunia ini. Dia adalah pedofilia. Aku tidak boleh menyukainya!" Gumam Jongin terlalu keras, sehingga Yifan mendengarnya dan pria itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Jongin, cepat atau lambat.. seseorang harus membawamu ke psikiater." Ujar Yifan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria itu berusaha untuk tidak menaruh harapan lebih setelah mendengar Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menyukainya.

Jongin berhenti menampari dirinya sendiri dan ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan Yifan bersama seseorang yang lebihbaik dari dirinya, yang lebih sepadan dengan seorang Wu Yifan yang merupakan definisi pria idaman. Sebuah senyuman tertarik di sudut bibir Jongin. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia merasa lebih lega. Karena Jongin sadar kalau ia hanya merasa sekedar _tertarik_ kepada Yifan dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Jongin terlihat lebih '_waras_' sekarang dan jauh lebih tenang. Yifan berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia melihat Jongin yang tidak terlalu frustasi memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka atau bagaimana cara menghadapi situasi ini yang jelas-jelas hanya membuat mereka merasa canggung. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Yifan." Yifan dapat melihat ketulusan di dalam mata maupun suara Jongin. Jongin benar-benar membutuhkannya. Meski tidak sebagai kekasih, melainkan sahabat. Yifan tetap merasa semua itu lebih dari cukup.

Rasa sukanya kepada Jongin tidaklah egois. Jika Jongin tidak membalasnya dan memilih untuk tetap bersahabat, maka ia akan menerimanya. Selama ia bisa berada di dekat Jongin dan melindunginya, Yifan sudah merasa cukup. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya untuk dibalas atau menuntut lebih kepada Jongin. Ia tidak ingin menambah luka serta depresi di dalam diri Jongin – yang sesungguhnya benar-benar kacau di dalam sana.

Tidak banyak orang yang dapat melihat sisi asli seorang Kim Jongin. Kelihatannya pria itu baik-baik saja dengan segala tingkah gilanya. Namun, dibalik semua itu.. ada seorang pria kecil yang bersembunyi dan merintih di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganku." Yifan langsung memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin dapat merasakan kehangatan di dalam Yifan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan di rumahnya. Mungkin, itulah mengapa ia merasa _tertarik _kepada Yifan. Karena Yifan mengingatkannya kepada rumah. "Sampai kau menikahi Sehun dan kemudian bercerai karena ia tidak tahan dengan tingkah gilamu, aku tetap akan di sini. Menunggu."

Jongin hanya terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Yifan sebagai sahabatnya.. dan mungkin jika suatu hari nanti sesuatu terjadi, pria itu bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana obrolanmu dengan ibu semalam?" Tanya Irene tidak berani menatap Sehun yang terlihat benar-benar berantakan.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa mataku terlihat bengkak seperti ini. Semua ini terjadi karena film Twilight yang kutonton semalam. Aku tidak menangis karena ibu." Jelas Sehun lalu menenggak kopi yang disiapkan untuknya. Ia tidak tidur semalam. Pikirannya terus berputar disatu titik yang melibatkan ibunya, masa depannya dan kehidupan pernikahan palsunya dengan Jongin nanti. Apa permainan kekanak-kanakannya ini akan membuatnya bahagia nantinya?

Kening Irene mengerut. Sehun terdengar amat gila sekarang. "Alasanmu terdengar lebih aneh daripada alasan sebenarnya. Mengaku sajalah kalau ibu benar-benar brengsek kemarin."

"Dia ibumu." Seru Sehun memperingatkan gadis muda itu.

Irene mengangkat kedua tangannya menunjukkan rasa setengah menyesalnya dengan wajah bosan. "Ya, secara biologis dia ibuku. Namun, secara emosional dan lainnya.. aku meragukannya." Nada suara Irene meninggi dan kemudian, gadis itu memilih untuk bungkam hingga sarapannya habis.

Sehun tahu kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang dilukai dan disakiti secara emosional oleh orangtua mereka. Irene juga merasakan hal yang sama dan mungkin lebih parah dari yang Sehun rasakan. Sehun mulai memikirkan kata-kata Irene kemarin malam. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak memberitahu siapa sebenarnya Jongin kepada ibunya. Ia hanya menyebut Jongin sebagai Kim Jongin – pria yang akan dinikahinya di Athena beberapa hari lagi.

"Irene, apa kau bisa mengatur pernikahanku dan Jongin di Athena?" Pinta Sehun membuat senyum dibibir adiknya kembali.

"Tentu saja, _my big bro!_ Aku akan membuat pernikahan kalian menjadi pernikahan paling keren abad ini!_" _Seru Irene terlihat bersemangat dengan pernikahan yang didasari oleh balas dendam dan kebohongan ini. Kenyataan yang begitu ironis itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan kehidupan pernikahan yang sempurna seperti yang Jongin impikan. Namun, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membahagiakan pria itu hingga nanti saatnya mereka berpisah.

"Oiya, kau sudah meminta Jongin untuk menikahimu, kan? Seperti di film-film romantis itu, ketika kau berlutut di hadapannya dan.. aww, aku bisa membayangkannya!" Irene mulai berlagak seperti _fangirl _di hadapan Sehun. Sementara, Sehun kembali menyadari sesuatu.. kalau ia harus membeli cincin dan melamar Jongin hari ini.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi, Jongin akan menikah! Aku tidak percaya ini. Yifan, ini mimpi kan?" Tiffany pura-pura pingsan di dekat Yifan berharap pria itu akan menangkapnya. Namun, Yifan hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Hingga, Tiffany jatuh dan terduduk di lantai kafe. Yifan masih memasang wajah yang sama. "Brengsek." Maki Tiffany dan barulah wajah Yifan berubah menjadi semakin menyebalkan.

"Kenapa aku harus mempunyai berteman dengan kalian? Aku terlalu waras untuk berteman dengan Yifan yang diam-diam pembunuh berantai dan Tiffany yang akan berakhir dengan ribuan kucing di apartemennya." Gerutu Jongin membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya tajam.

"_And then, there's Kim Jongin.. the asshole and bitch in this squad." _Ujar Yifan mendapat anggukkan dari Tiffany. Mereka saling bertukar seringai kemudian.

Kening Jongin mengerut dan ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kau bicara apa tadi?" Jongin mencari-cari aplikasi _google translet_-nya yang sengaja ia _download _karena Yifan suka memakinya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan karena tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, Jongin sering menghafal setiap makian dalam bahasa Inggris sehingga ketika Yifan memakinya, Jongin langsung mengetahui apa arti dari makian itu. Cerdas, bukan?

"Kita harus mengadakan pesta lajang untukmu. Kita harus menyewa striper!" Usul Tiffany. Gadis itu terlihat ingin sekali menyewa striper entah untuk Jongin atau dirinya sendiri. Yifan mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau akan berakhir dengan ribuan kucing di rumahmu, Tiffany. Aku dapat melihat jelas masa depanmu itu." Gumam Yifan membuat Tiffany nyaris menusuknya dengan garpu. Jongin langsung memisahkan Tiffany dari Yifan sebelum terjadi _kerusakan parah_ diwajah pria itu.

"Oke. Kalau kau menginginkan striper, kita bisa menyewanya." Ujar Jongin mendapat serua '_yeay_' dari Tiffany. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Jongin dan mencium bibirnya kilat kemudian. Yifan hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan horor.

Ponsel Jongin berdering memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Sebuah pesan dari Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar entah mengapa.

_From : Sehun_

_Kau ada di Starbucks, kan?_

_From : Jongin_

_Bagaimana kau tahu?_

_From : Sehun_

_Look outside.._

Jongin segera beralih menatap keluar kaca kafe dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di balik kaca, tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bagi Jongin untuk keluar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kafe. Yifan dan Tiffany yang awalnya merasa bingung langsung mengerti ketika melihat Jongin dan Sehun berdiri berhadapan di luar kafe.

"Sebaiknya, kita di sini saja." Ujar Yifan saat Tiffany hendak beranjak dari bangkunya. "Beri mereka sedikit privasi."

Tiffany kembali duduk dibangkunya dan memperhatikan 'sepasang kekasih' itu dengan wajah merajuk. Yifan berusaha menghiraukan gadis di sampingnya dan rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya.

Jongin berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan tidak menyadari sama sekali apa yang terjadi di sebrang jalan. Lalu lintas di sebrang jalan terhenti dan jalanan dibatasi oleh palang jalan berwarna merah yang sengaja dihias oleh orang-orang suruhan Irene. Sehun masih tidak mengerti apa gunanya menghias palang jalan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya lalu suara musik terdengar menggema di sepanjang jalan. Ini lagu favorit Jongin. Darimana Sehun tahu? "Tiffany." Bisik Sehun lalu menarik Jongin ke tengah jalan. Barulah Jongin menyadari segerombolan orang yang beberapa merupakan temannya dan mungkin yang lainnya adalah teman Sehun. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang beberapa lembar kertas putih.

Dan ketika Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi, entah sejak kapan sebuah _microphone _berada ditangannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menggengam tangan Jongin membuat Jongin benar-benar bingung akan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you'd knew_

_But today you will make me smile_

_By saying I do."_

Jongin melirik ke arah segerombolan temannya itu yang mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik dan mengganti kertas yang mereka pegang sesuai dengan lirik yang Sehun nyanyikan. Jongin hanya terdiam membeku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa Sehun sedang.. melamarnya sekarang?

"_Then I will whisper in your ear and I say thank you_

_You will make my life worthwhile_

_By saying I do."_

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menarik Jongin menuju gerombolan teman mereka itu.

"_And I would answer all your wishes_

_Don't need to ask me to_

_And If you deny me one of your kisses_

_Don't know what I do."_

Ketika mereka berada di tengah kerumunan, Jongin merasa dirinya pusing. Ia tidak pernah berada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Berbagai macam perasaan dapat dirasakannya sekarang.

"_So, here's my speech_

_Or really, it's just a song or two_

_And this one should make you smile_

_It's all about you."_

Namun, perasaan yang paling dirasakannya sekarang adalah.. perasaan benci. Ia membenci semua ini. Sehun bukan membuatnya tersenyum seperti lirik yang sengaja ia ubah. Pria itu malah membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang dan itu bukan air mata bahagia.

"_It's all about you."_

Semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka berlutut begitu pun dengan Sehun. Ia berlutut di hadapan Jongin dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin kemudian. Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum. Sementara, Jongin sebisa mungkin tidak meninju wajahnya. "_Kim Jongin, would you marry me, baby?"_

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Jongin menjawab dengan senyum palsu. _"I would."_

Senyum Sehun semakin melebar dan Jongin tidak tahu kalau senyumnya itu adalah bagian dari aktingnya atau bukan. Jongin berdiri canggung di hadapan ratusan orang yang menonton mereka sekarang ini. Ia menunggu Sehun cepat-cepat menyematkan cincin tersebut dijari manisnya. Dan entah mengapa, Sehun melakukan semuanya begitu lama seolah ia berada dalam _mode slow motion_.

Ketika cincin itu sudah berada dijari manisnya dan terlihat sempurna dimata ratusan orang yang menonton mereka, Jongin nyaris akan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu kalau Sehun tidak menahannya. "Kau kenapa?" Bisik Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama. Ia menangis di hadapan ratusan orang dan sialnya, mereka semua menganggap ini adalah air mata bahagia. Mereka mulai bertepuk tangan membuat Jongin menangis lebih keras.

"Aku tahu kalau kau terharu. Tetapi, ini sedikit berlebihan." Bisik Sehun lagi. Pria itu masih tidak menyadari alasan dibalik tangisan menyedihkan Jongin ini.

Jongin menarik Sehun lebih dekat padanya membuat Sehun dan semua orang yang menonton mereka penasaran lalu kembali bertepuk tangan lebih keras. Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat membuat Sehun merasa sedikit risih. Ada apa dengannya? Sehun semakin bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin menampar pipi Sehun cukup keras membuat seluruh penonton mereka terlihat kaget dan mendadak semuanya menjadi hening. "Pernikahan ini bahkan tidak nyata." Bisik Jongin lalu mencium bibir Sehun. Keheningan yang berada di sekeliling mereka kembali berganti menjadi tepukan tangan dan siulan. Mungkin, setelah ini mereka akan mendapat gelar sebagai pasangan paling unik di Seoul.

Namun, bagi Jongin.. mereka tidak lebih dari pasangan yang penuh kebohongan.

.

.

Rin's note :

I'm so so sorry for late update! Kemarin, aku lagi liburan di Puncak jadi nggak bisa update hiks

Anyways, here I am guys.. what do you think of this new chap? SEKAI sebentar lagi bakal nikah! Finally, guys! Aku tahu kalau kalian udah nggak sabar ngeliat mereka nikah. Tapi, please, aku minta kesabaran kalian karena aku mau hubungan mereka nggak terburu-buru.. Soo, 1 or 2 chapters lagi.. mereka akan nikah.

And how about KrisKai's relationship? Sehun and his mom? And don't forget our lovely lady Irene and Tiffany? And, oh, Sehun's proposal which is based on Tom Fletcher's wedding speech! And, the last one, what do you think of Jongin's feeling when Sehun proposed him?

Let's me hear your thoughts, guys!

And If you want to ask something to me. Just PM me or go ask me on my askfm.

P.S ILY MY LOVELY LOVELY READERS!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 : Greece, Baby

.

.

**Sehun's POV**

Dua hari berlalu sejak insiden _'proposal in public_' itu dan selama itu pun juga Jongin tidak mau bicara denganku. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatapku sama sekali! Ia selalu membuang mukanya setiap mata kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Oke, jujur saja.. tindakannya ini membuatku muak dan nyaris gila!

Irene, dengan bantuan Tiffany, sudah mengatur segala persiapan pernikahan kami di Yunani. Dalam waktu dua hari saja, Irene berhasil menyewa satu pulau di dekat pulau Zante yang katanya merupakan destinasi impian setiap pengantin wanita. Tetapi, karena aku bukan menikahi seorang _wanita_. Kupikir informasi itu tidak begitu membantu. Pulau kecil itu bernama Cameo Island yang terkenal karena pernah menjadi _setting _utama film Mamma Mia. Setelah meng-_google_ pulau tersebut, kuakui kalau pulau itu benar-benar indah dengan tebing-tebing pulau yang mengelilingi setiap sisinya. Akses satu-satunya menuju Pulau Cameo adalah jembatan yang membelah pantai Laganas dari Pulau Zante.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksaku, huh?" Tanyaku pada Jongin yang sejak pesawat lepas landas membuang mukanya keluar jendela pesawat. "Kalau kau akan mendiamkanku terus seperti ini, sebaiknya kita tidak usah menikah saja." Ancamku. Dan benar saja, Jongin langsung menoleh ke arahku memasang wajah paling menyebalkannya.

"_Childish!" _Serunya.

"Kau juga, Idiot!" Balasku sambil memutar mata.

"Kau lebih idiot dariku!"

"Ayo, kita tes IQ sekarang juga! Aku ini lulusan Harvard!" Aku tidak bermaksud pamer atau apa. Tetapi, _well, _aku memang terlahir jenius dan super tampan. Jadi, rasanya aneh kalau tidak _sedikit_ memamerkannya.

"Kau ini narsis sekali sih." Gumam Jongin berusaha keras untuk menahan senyum geli dibibirnya. Ah, akhirnya.. dia terlihat lebih tenang di dekatku. Mungkin, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan alasan dibalik _silent treatment_-nya selama dua hari ini.

"Hei," Kucolek lengannya membuat ia beralih menatapku. "aku minta maaf kalau selama dua hari ini ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah." Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya marah atau menyinggung perasaannya kala itu. Kupikir ia akan menyukai _kejutan_ itu. Tapi, nyatanya ia tampak membenci sekumpulan orang yang menyanyi di tengah jalan hanya untuk mengiringiku saat melamar dirinya. Hm, intinya, aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia. Aku ingin membuat _moment _itu terasa spesial baginya. Meskipun, kami bukan _'pasangan yang benar-benar real'_. Aku tetap ingin melihatnya bahagia.

Jongin menghela nafas tampaknya luluh dengan wajah memelasku. Matanya berputar-putar menunjukkan kalau ia merasa gusar dengan apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya skekarang ini. "Sebenarnya, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mungkin, aku saja yang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, sungguh, kau sebenarnya tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Kita bahkan bukan pasangan yang _real_. Jadi, apa gunanya juga?" Jongin kembali memalingkan wajahnya lalu berkata, "Kau membuatku bingung, kau tahu. Mungkin, itulah yang membuatku marah padamu."

Keningku mengerut serta bibirku jadi mengatup rapat karenanya. Aku mulai memikirkan kata-katanya barusan. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya. Apa yang membuatnya merasa bingung? Selain itu, memangnya tidak boleh membahagiakan dirinya yang memiliki status sebagai… teman serta calon suami pura-puraku?

"Kau harus berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Komentarku sebelum kembali menyumpalkan kedua telingaku dengan _earphone._

Jongin segera kembali menoleh kepadaku. Ia terlihat marah dan juga.. kecewa? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu pintar membaca ekspresi seseorang. Bisa dibilang, aku begitu payah dalam hal itu. "Itu hal penting, Idiot!" Teriaknya membuat seorang pramugari yang berjala melewati kami serta sepasang kekasih yang duduk di sejajaran dengan kami menoleh.

"_Sir, are you okay?_" Tanya pramugari itu kepada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk cepat dan menatap gadis malang itu dengan tajam. _"Okay, then.."_ Pramugari malang itu kembali berjalan ke kabin belakang pesawat. Dia tampak berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Jongin.

Aku mendecak keras sengaja ingin membuat Jongin semakin marah. "Kau benar-benar _childish_." Cibirku. Jongin mendelik tajam ke arahku. Jika tidak tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman yang mengikat perutnya serta pembatas di antara bangku kami, aku yakin Jongin sudah membunuhku sekarang juga. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu. Melainkan, menahan amarah yang mungkin sudah berada diubun-ubun kepalanya.

"_Talk to yourself, Jerk."_

"Lihat, hanya anak kecil yang mengumpat seperti itu."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menahan diri untuk tidak membalas komentar pedasku. Ia berbalik mengarah jendela pesawat kembali membelakangiku dengan punggungnya. Aku menghela nafas merasa sedikit lelah dengan pertengkaran bodoh kami. Kucari salah satu lagu Ed Sheeran favoritku yang nantinya akan menemaniku terus sampai pesawat mendarat di Athens International Airport.

Tiba-tiba saja, lagu Photograph yang kupikir sudah kuhapus sehari sesudah hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan melantun keras ditelingaku. Kupejamkan mataku tanpa sengaja mulai memikirkan Luhan yang ada di Yunani sekarang. Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan, Chanyeol dan Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung berbulan madu ke Yunani. Memikirkan mereka berdua yang mungkin sedang tertawa bahagia sekarang, membuat perutku terasa mulas. Aku benci melihat Luhan bahagia bersama bajingan itu.

Seperti dugaanku, sampai pesawat mendarat di Bandara Internasional Athena. Jongin masih terus mendiamkanku. Jongin berjalan lebih dahulu di depanku. Sementara, aku memilih untuk mengekor di belakangnya saja. Aku tidak ingin berdebat karena tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar dengan Jongin. Aku akan menikahinya di kota ini.

Kami sampai di Athena sekitar pukul lima sore. Aku sudah mengganti jamku ke dalam waktu setempat. Setelah menunggu koper kami, Jongin dan diriku berjalan keluar dari area bandara dan mencari Carlos. Ini bukan kunjungan pertamaku ke Yunani. Sebelumnya aku dan Irene pernah ke Yunani untuk liburan bersama. Lalu, sekitar setahun yang lalu aku pergi ke Yunani lagi bersama teman-temanku. Selama dua kali kunjunganku ke Yunani, aku selalu menggunakan Carlos sebagai _tour guide_. Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Aku pernah berkunjung ke rumah Carlos dan keluarganya menyambutku dengan hangat.

"Itu dia." Seorang pria berbaju lengan pendek berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar. Kali ini, aku lah yang berjalan menuntun Jongin menuju Carlos. Jongin masih membungkam mulutnya membuatku sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

"_Hey, bro." _Sapa Carlos lalu memelukku erat.

Aku tersenyum di dalam pelukannya. Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang berdiri canggung menatap keakraban kami berdua. "_So, this is Mrs. Oh?"_

Untungnya, Jongin terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahasa Inggris. Sehingga, pria itu hanya terdiam kaku dan menatapku meminta penjelasan. _"Maybe? Well, Carlos.. this is Kim Jongin. And Jongin, this is Carlos." _Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Carlos memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Jongin. Sementara, Jongin masih dengan canggungnya membalas senyum Carlos.

"_Well, he's seems fine." _Komentar Carlos. Jongin kembali menoleh kepadaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"_He's kind of annoying actually. But, well, he's the best. I like him."_

Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya kata-kata terakhirku itu. Aku yakin sebodoh-bodohnya Jongin pasti dia tahu apa artinya _'I like him'. _Seperti dugaanku, ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya Jongin tampak kaget. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan diluar dugaanku, Jongin membalasnya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak jelas.

"_OMG, guys, stop it! You make me feel lonely and pathetic." _Keluh Carlos membuatku tertawa kecil.

"_Sorry, man." _Carlos memutar matanya tampak pura-pura marah padaku. Aku hanya menertawainya. Sementara, Jongin terlihat bingung di sampingku.

Carlos menuntunku kami menuju mobilnya. Sebelumnya, aku sudah memberi informasi kepada Carlos kalau aku akan menikah di Yunani. Mendengar berita tersebut, tentunya Carlos beserta keluarganya sangat senang dan penasaran dengan pendampingku. Di Yunani, pernikahan antara sesama jenis tidak begitu dipermasalahkan. Sehingga, ketika mereka mengetahui aku akan menikahi seorang pria. Reaksi Carlos tidak lebih dari sekedar _'oh'_.

Perjalanan dari bandara menuju hotel kami yang letaknya di tengah kota cukup jauh. Hilton Athens Hotel merupakan salah satu hotel terbaik di Athena. Aku benar-benar salut kepada Irene yang pandai sekali menghabiskan uangku. Kuputar mataku ketika melihat sepuluh email yang Irene kirim dan tiga email dari Tiffany. Kuabikan tigabelas email tidak penting itu.

"Hoamm," Jongin kembali menguap di sampingku. Ini sebuah kelima kalinya dia menguap. Jongin tampak benar-benar kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat. Kudekatkan diriku padanya hingga bahuku kami nyaris menempel.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat membuatku merasa ragu untuk menawarkan bahuku untuknya.

"Kau lelah, kan?" Ia mengangguk. Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama membuatku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bibirku terasa membeku dan lidahku seperti ditarik ke belakang.

"Ah, kau ingin menawarkan bahumu padaku ya?" Ada senyum geli dibibir Jongin. Kali ini, giliran akulah yang mengangguk dan entah mengapa wajahku terasa memanas. "Hm, oke." Kini, kepala Jongin sudah bersandar pada bahuku. Ia segera memejamkan matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia terlihat sudah terlelap.

Carlos yang sedaritadi memperhatikan kami dari kaca mobil tampak terhibur melihat tingkah bodoh kami berdua – atau lebih tepatnya, tingkah bodohku. _"Fuck you, Carlos."_ Gumamku padanya. Ia hanya menyeringai lalu berusaha meredam tawanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar dua jam, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa anehnya hubunganku dengan Jongin sekarang ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu, kami bertengkar lalu berbaikan. Siklus itu terus berulang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubungan _pertemanan _ini.

Ketika kami sampai di depan hotel, aku segera membangunkan Jongin. Seorang petugas hotel membukakan kami pintu. Jongin yang terlihat lebih segar langsung beranjak keluar dari mobil. Carlos yang sedang menurunkan koper kami dari bagasi sekilas melirik ke arah kami lalu tersenyum kecil. Kuputar mataku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekiknya.

Setelah dua orang petugas hotel membawa koper kami ke dalam hotel, aku dan Jongin berterima kasih kepada Carlos. "_Thank you, Carlos._" Ujar Jongin untuk pertama kalinya bicara kepada pria itu.

"_You're welcome, dude. Anyways, good luck! You're both perfect for each other." _Balas Carlos. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Jongin kembali menoleh kepadaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya kau beruntung memiliki calon suami setampan aku." Jawabku lalu meninggalkannya yang pura-pura muntah hanya untuk mencibirku.

.

.

"Sehun, lihat!" Jongin berlari menuju balkon kamar kami. Dia berdiri di belakang pagar yang membatasi balkon dan terlihat kagum dengan pemandangan Kota Athena di hadapannya. "Lihat, ada kuil di sana!" Jongin menunjuk satu kuil yang letaknya berada di atas tebing kota. Aku ikut berdiri di sampingnya merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat keindahan Kota Athena.

Athena merupakan _center _dari segala macam mitologi yang lahir di Yunani. Sehingga, rasanya seperti terlempar ke zaman Yunani kuno ketika melihat masih banyaknya bangunan tua yang berada di tengah kota serta kuil-kuil yang masih berdiri tegak di atas kota. "Sekarang, aku baru mengerti mengapa Luhan tergila-gila dengan kota ini." Celetukku.

_Damnit! _Aku salah bicara. Ekspresi bahagia diwajah Jongin langsung berganti dengan ekspresi muram. Ia menghela nafasnya terlihat berusaha keras menahan emosi di dalam dirinya. Ia menarik senyum getir dibibirnya. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya mengacaukan perasaanku, Idiot."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?" Tanyaku mendapat sebuah tawa palsu darinya.

"Menurutmu?"

Sebelum Jongin beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dan membuatku terjebak di dalam siklus bodoh ini, aku segera menahan lengannya. Ia berbalik menatapku dengan tajam. Aku berusaha menghiraukan tatapannya dan memusatkan diri pada pertanyaan yang sedaritadi mengganggu diriku. "Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu Jongin? Aku ingin kita menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Aku lelah bertengkar lalu berbaikan denganmu."

Beberapa saat, Jongin hanya terdiam menatapku. Ia tampak pucat serta lelah seperti sebelumnya. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaanku, aku langsung memotongnya. "Lupakan apa yang kubicarakan tadi. Sebaiknya, kau istirahat sekarang."

Tanpa ada tanda-tanda penolakan, Jongin menuruti saranku. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang kami. Ya, _kami_. Irene sengaja memesankan satu kamar untuk membuat kami semakin dekat. Entah apa maksudnya, aku hanya menurutinya saja. Karena satu kamar di hotel berbintang seperti ini jauh lebih murah daripada dua kamar.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar kami lalu duduk di bawah ranjang. Jongin yang sedang berbaring di atasku membalik tubuhnya hingga ia menghadapku sekarang. "Hei, Brengsek. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Bukan urusanku, Idiot."

"Mungkin, brengsek dan idiot akan menjadi panggilan sayang kita berdua." Ujar Jongin membuatku menoleh menatapnya. Senyuman kecil kembali hadir dibibirnya. Kuputar kepalaku kembali menatap keluar balkon kamar. Entah aku sadar atau tidak, ada sebuah senyuman yang ikut hadir dibibirku.

"Sehun, nyanyikan aku lagu One Direction." Pinta Jongin tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

_Apa dia sedang merajuk kepadaku? _"Lebihbaik lagu Anaconda." Sebelum, aku sempat menyanyikan _intro _lagu favoritku itu. Jongin langsung menempeleng kepalaku.

"Lebihbaik kau diam saja deh."

"Nah, kalau itu aku baru bisa!"

Jongin kembali menempeleng kepalaku membuatku mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Bahkan, sebelum kita menikah saja. Kau sudah melakukan KDRT!" Ujarku dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Jongin kembali memasang ekspresi jijik melihat aktingku yang buruk.

"Kau memang pantas di KDRT."

Aku tertawa sarkastis membuat dirinya kembali menempelengku. Kali ini, aku memilih untuk menghiraukannya saja karena aku lelah berdebat. Kupejamkan mataku berusaha menenangkan diri serta merasakan angin malam yang meniup wajahku. Hm, aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

Ketika kubuka mataku, tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah berada di sampingku. Ia duduk menatap keluar balkon kamar tampak menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang menyala-nyala di dalam matanya serta senyuman yang tidak berhenti mengembang dibibirnya. "Kau bahagia?" Tanyaku membuatnya berbalik menatapku.

"Tentu saja. Nah, pertanyaan yang sama untukmu.. apa kau bahagia?" Ia menanti jawabanku dengan wajah cemas. Sementara, aku hanya terdiam menatapnya tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa. Padahal, pilihannya hanya ada dua – iya atau tidak.

"Ya, aku bahagia." _Benarkah, Oh Sehun? Apa kau bahagia bersama seseorang yang kau tidak cintai sama sekali sedangkan orang yang kau cintai sedang bersama pria lain?_

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya tampak berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau bohong."

Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai Jongin dan aku bersumpah demi apapun. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal diriku sendiri dan berkata aku bahagia bersama dirinya yang bahkan mungkin membenciku diam-diam. Mungkin, aku bisa berbohong kepada orang lain. Namun, tidak kepada diriku sendiri.

Jongin merapatkan kedua kakinya dan menekuknya hingga nyaris menempel pada dadanya. Ia menaruh dagunya di antara kedua lututnya sembari memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia menatap lurus keluar balkon tampak berusaha menghindari tatapanku. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, oke? Aku sudah biasa merasakan hal seperti ini. Seumur hidupku, orangtuaku selalu memilih Luhan daripadaku. Jadi, perasaan seperti ini.. sudah biasa kurasakan."

"Aku tahu kalau aku tidak secerdas Luhan. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak sebaik Luhan. Aku dan Luhan benar-benar berbeda dan tentunya Luhan jauh lebihbaik daripadaku. Tetapi, apa itu berarti aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang kucintai? Hanya karena aku bodoh, pengangguran dan tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan orangtuaku. Apa karena itu aku jadi tidak pantas mendapatkannya?"

Jongin menangis sekarang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua lipatan tangannya. Namun, aku dapat mendengar jelas isakan tangisnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau di dalam diri seorang Kim Jongin terdapat satu pribadi yang tidak pernah berhenti membenci dirinya sendiri. Aku selalu menganggap Jongin sebagai seorang yang percaya diri dan tidak perduli atas tanggapan orang lain terhadap dirinya. Namun, setelah melihatnya seperti ini. Aku mulai sadar akan betapa kuat serta tegarnya seorang Kim Jongin selama ini.

"Kuakui kalau kau itu bodoh, idiot, konyol dan.. super idiot." Jongin masih bergeming. Mungkin, ia sedang mengutukiku dalam hatinya. "Tapi, aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu dibandingkan dirimu yang mencoba untuk sama seperti Luhan."

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dingin. Aku tidak pernah melihat tatapannya yang seperti ini. Terlepas dari mata bengkaknya serta wajahnya yang berantakan, ia terlihat benar-benar marah. "Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Sehun. Tapi, kumohon berhenti. Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu atau perdulimu."

Mendengarnya menuduhku seperti itu, berhasil membuat emosiku terpancing keluar. "Tidak ada permainan yang kumainkan, Jongin! Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku perduli padamu? Jika tidak, oke, mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti." Aku tidak tahu apa ini hatiku yang bicara atau emosiku yang tidak stabil. Aku dapat merasakan berbagai macam perasaan di dalam diriku sekarang. Namun, perasaan yang paling kurasa adalah.. kecewa.

"Sebaiknya, kau berhenti! Sebelum nantinya, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Teriak Jongin. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Ia bicara diluar kendali dirinya dan ketika ia menyadarinya, Jongin membeku sama sepertiku.

"K-kau menyukaiku?" _Damn, kenapa aku jadi tebata-bata seperti ini?_

"Ya, aku mungkin menyukaimu." Gumam Jongin tidak jelas. Namun, untungnya aku dapat mendengarnya. Aku berusaha menekan senyumku dan memasang wajah datarku. Aku sengaja terlihat seperti ini untuk membuatnya gugup. Tidak asyik kalau aku langsung mengaku padanya.. jika aku... "Aku tahu kok kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Jadi, tidak perlu memasang wajah yang minta ditampar seperti itu." Gumam Jongin lagi. Kugigit bibir bawahku berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kau harus berhenti bergumam seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menciummu." Ujarku terang-terangan menggodanya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menamparmu. Berhenti mempermainkanku!" Jongin sudah melayangkan satu tangannya untuk mendarat sempurna dipipiku. Namun, aku segera menahan tangannya dan menggunakan tangan itu menariknya mendekat pada diriku.

"Apa perlu aku mengulanginya lagi? Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu!" Tegasku. Siapa sih yang menanamkan pemikiran itu diotak kecilnya? Ia harus berhenti menjadikanku sebagai seorang _bad guy _ di dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Memangnya kau monopoli yang bisa dimainkan?"

"Tentu saja, bukan!" Oke, langkah bagus. Aku melihat sebuah senyum kecil yang berusaha Jongin tahan mati-matian.

"Nah, itu kau tahu! Lagipula, untuk apa aku mempermainkan orang yang kusukai."

"Tapi, tetap saja- Eh, tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa? Kau menyukaiku? Hah? Sungguh? Oh Sehun kau bercanda kan?" Aku merasa benar-benar menyesal telah membalas perasaan pria idiot ini. Lihat saja, beberapa menit yang lalu dia menangis tersedu-sedu dan memintaku untuk berhenti memperdulikannya. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian nyaris berada di atas pangkuanku, dia seperti orang kesurupan berusaha memercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Kau tidak tuli, kan?" Tanyaku sarkastis. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak bisa berhenti mem-_bully _Jongin meski statusnya sudah berubah menjadi suamiku sekalipun.

"Tentu saja, tidak! Tapi, umm, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Standarmu kan setinggi Luhan, yang jelas-jelas seperti pusat bumi dan langit dengan diriku." _Sebenarnya, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu. _

Jongin dan Luhan. Dua orang dengan pribadi yang jelas-jelas berbeda jauh. Jongin yang idiot dengan segala tingkah anehnya. Luhan yang berkelas dengan segala kecerdasan dan ambisi besar di dalam dirinya. Aku mulai mencari-cari kesamaan di dalam kedua pribadi itu. Namun, sampai mati pun aku tidak yakin akan menemukannya.

Lalu, kalau begitu.. Mengapa aku bisa menyukai Jongin?

"Kalau aku, jujur saja, aku menyukaimu karena aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Meski kau masih mencintai Luhan dan kumohon jangan menyangkalnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyukaimu. Memang, alasannya terlalu simpel. Tapi, aku yakin setelah kita menikah.. aku akan memiliki banyak alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu." Jelas Jongin dan dia memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya padaku. Senyuman yang mampu membuatku berdebar serta perutku terasa mulas tidak jelas. _Yeah, _aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Aku ingin menciummu." Bisikku seraya mendekatkan wajahku padanya hingga hidung kami nyaris bertabrakan. Jongin tampak berusaha menahan tawanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian. _Dia mulai sok jual mahal sepertinya_. "Aku tetap akan menciummu."

Kupejamkan mataku dan kupikir Jongin juga sudah memejamkan matanya. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jongin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang gemetar saat aku menggenggamnya erat. Aku _nyaris _dapat merasakan bibir manis Jongin sebelum..

"_I'M HERE, BITCHES!" _Suara melengking Tiffany terdengar dari arah pintu.

_DAMN! Thank you, Tiff! For ruining this fucking amazing moment!_

.

.

Rin's note :

Kalau kalian masih belum jelas, Jongin marah sama Sehun pas dia ngelamar Jongin di depan publik itu karena Jongin pikir Sehun cuma mainin perasaannya. Dia kayak lagi dalam tahap penyangkalan kalau maybe dia suka sama Sehun..

Anyways, ini kecepetan nggak sih buat mereka ngaku kalau mereka saling suka? Tell me about your opinion, pls!

And fucking finally, we're in Greece now! Dua chapter atau satu chapter sebelum pernikahan mereka.. YASSS!

P.S prepare for evil ChanLu yang maybe bakal ngancurin moment SeKai di Yunani.. Revenge, babyy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 : You're Already Mine (part I)

.

.

**Jongin's POV**

Tiffany mengajak kami makan malam disalah satu restoran bintang lima di Athena. Eleas Gi merupakan restoran yang paling tepat untuk menampilkan pemandangan kota Athena di malam hari. Mataku menerawang jauh terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapanku. Tidak aneh kalau Luhan amat menyukai kota atau negara ini. Karena aku sendiri pun mulai menyukainya.

"Hei," Bisik Tiffany. Beberapa detik, setelah Sehun meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tiffany menyeringai membuatku mencebik keras.

"Menurutmu?"

Tiffany memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku kan tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian! Kalau kalian sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' di dalam sana, seharusnya kalian memberitahuku dulu!"

"Pertama, kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan ke sini. Kedua, untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Oke, oke, ini semua salahku." Tiffany melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya terlihat marah – atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura marah.

"Trik-mu tidak berhasil padaku. Memangnya aku Yifan." Ujarku sambil mencolek dagunya. Senyuman kecil mulai merekah dibibirnya. "Kau tidak bisa marah padaku." Kataku lagi. Tiffany mendengus keras. Namun, aku tahu kalau dalam hati ia pun menyetujui pernyataanku.

"Meskipun, sulit untuk diakui.. apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar, Mr. Kim." _See? Benar, kan? _"Aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa bersahabat denganmu. Walaupun, awalnya aku lebih tertarik untuk bersahabat dengan Luhan, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan dan _blablabla_. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan perusak hubungan orang itu!"

Tiffany kembali memanyunkan bibirnya mungkin sedang memikirkan Luhan dan segala tindakannya yang selama ini melukaiku. Tiffany adalah satu-satunya teman Luhan yang mau mengenal diriku dan sama sekali tidak menganggap rendah aku. Meskipun, gadis ini menyebalkan dengan segala tindakan memalukannya. Seharusnya, aku lah yang merasa beruntung telah memilikinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku memeluk Tiffany membuat gadis itu tampak terkejut. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia membalas pelukanku. "_Fuck you, Jongin! _Aku tidak ingin menangis sekarang. Maskaraku bisa luntur tahu!" Kuputar mataku berusaha menghiraukan ocehannya. Dia benar-benar pintar menghancurkan _moment _seperti ini.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan mendapati _make-up _Tiffany yang sudah luntur. Dia terlihat berantakan sekarang. "Kau cantik seperti ini." Cibirku membuatnya mulai memukuli lenganku. _Damn, _tenaganya kuat juga.

"Aku harus ke toilet! Huaa, aku tidak ingin bule-bule ganteng di sini melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Dasar jomblo ngenes!" Seruku lalu menertawainya.

Tiffany hendak kembali ingin memukuliku. Namun, saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke arah kami. Tiffany langsung berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya menuju toilet terdekat. Ia tidak ingin Sehun menambah penderitaannya. Sehun yang kebingungan melihat Tiffany berlari melewatinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, melirikku meminta jawaban. "Dia kebelet." Jawabku sekenanya. Sehun mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapanku.

Kami saling pandang. Namun, tidak berani untuk membuka mulut dan mengatakan apa yang mengganggu kami sebenarnya. Aku tahu kalau Sehun mulai meragukan perasaannya. Karena aku pun merasa begitu. Apa yang kami rasakan mungkin masih dalam tahap 'tertarik' dan belum berada pada tahap 'suka'. Euforia pernikahan palsu ini membuat kami berpikir kalau kami saling menyukai. Padahal, nyatanya kami hanya memaksakan diri untuk saling menyukai.

Jujur saja, aku merasa nyaman bersama Sehun seperti apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Sehun adalah seorang pria yang tidak peka, namun romantis, tapi juga idiot. Perhatiannya yang terkadang berlebihan dan kata-katanya yang manis membuatku terlena dan jatuh ke dalam asumsi kalau aku menyukainya. Perasaan cemburuku setiap Sehun menyebut nama Luhan juga memperkuat asumsi itu.

Padahal, nyatanya.. perasaan ini tidak lebih dari perasaan bahagia saat ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah membuka diri untuk siapapun selain Chanyeol. Setelah putus dengannya, kupikir itu adalah akhir dari kisah cintaku. Sehingga, aku tidak pernah membuka diriku untuk siapapun lagi karena takut disakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Dan suatu hari, Sehun masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Dia membawa kembali harapan akan kebahagian untuk bersama seseorang yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah atau persahabatan denganku.

Dia membuatku bahagia dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Dan itulah perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang. Perasaan bahagia karena akhirnya ada orang yang mungkin ingin memperdulikanku – dan itu bukan perasaan suka.

Tapi, yah, aku tidak menyangkal kalau suatu hari aku akan suka padanya dan mungkin.. terluka kembali karena alasan yang sama.

"Aku merasa perasaan suka itu terlalu cepat untuk kita. Tapi, sumpah deh, aku tertarik padamu!" Sehun terlihat gugup, takut, dan lucu saat mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya benar itu. Aku percaya akan 'sumpahnya' itu. Karena siapa sih yang tidak tertarik kepada cowok super ganteng dan keren seperti diriku?

"Muehehehe." Tanpa kusadari, aku mengeluarkan tawa kesetananku sambil mengelus-elus daguku. Sehun menatapku sedikit ketakutan. "Kau tidak kesurupan, kan?"

Sadar akan apa yang ditanyakan, aku langsung mengendalikan wajahku dan memasang wajah lebih serius yang lebih terlihat seperti orang sedang sembelit. "Umm, Sehun, jujur saja aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya kita bisa belajar untuk saling menyukai setelah menikah. Untuk sekarang ini, rasanya belum tepat saja."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa keganjilan yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Apa mungkin ini adalah efek dari rasa cinta (lamaku) terhadap Chanyeol? Tunggu, berarti aku belum _move on _juga dong?!

"Intinya sih, kalian belum bisa _move on_." Suara Tiffany membuat kami saling pandang lalu beralih menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "Halo! 2015 masih zaman mikirin mantan?" Cibir gadis itu seraya duduk di sampingku.

"Terserah deh. Yang jomblo mana mungkin paham." Cibir Sehun balik.

Kening Tiffany mengerut dan bibirnya kembali manyun. "Sakitnya tuh di sini ya!" Seruku membuat Tiffany nyaris menjambak rambutku kalau tiga orang pelayan tidak datang membawakan makanan pesanan kami.

Dua orang pelayan mulai sibuk menata pesanan kami di atas meja. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menjatuhkan air liur ku ketika melihat Souvlaki pesananku. Souvlaki itu sejenis dengan sate dan biasanya terbuat dari daging ayam, kambing, sapi, atau bahkan udang, cumi, jamur dan keju. _"Ms. and Mr, I want to be honest with you. Actually, it's kind of hard to pronounce Mr. Sehun and Jo-Jongin name. So, how about we choose an English name to make things more easier?"_

Aku hanya terdiam menatap pelayan itu dengan mulut menganga. Dia ngomong apa sih? Itu bahasa Inggri atau alien? Yang kudengar jelas dan tahu artinya cuma namaku dan Sehun. Aku menoleh ke arah Tiffany dan _that bitch _tampak 100% mengerti apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu. Kali ini, giliran keningku yang mengerut. "Katanya, dia kesulitan menyebut nama Korea-mu. Jadi, kau butuh nama Inggris seperti Yifan menjadi Kris." Jelas Tiffany. Aku mengangguk paham lalu melirik ke arah Sehun yang hanya nyengir kepadaku. "Jongin, Jongin, kau tahu segala macam umpatan atau kata kotor dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak tahu kata-kata yang wajar semacam ini?"

Aku mendengus keras melihat ekspresi pura-pura kecewa diwajah Tiffany. "Salahkan, Yifan. Dia mengotori pikiran dan bibirku."

"_Well, that sounds dirty." _Gumam Sehun sambil memelototi udang di hadapannya.

Kupasang wajah _'whatever' _untuknya lalu beralih menatap pelayan itu. Dengan aksen aneh dan entah _grammer_ yang salah atau benar, aku memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. "_Okay then, you can call him." _Aku menunjuk Sehun yang masih memelototi udang tak berdosa di depannya. _"Patrick.. Star."_

Tiffany langsung menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Pelayan itu tampak kebingungan awalnya. Namun, dia hanya mengangguk dengan senyum geli dibibirnya. _"And you can call me Harry Styles." _

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Aku benar-benar kenyang!" Seru Tiffany dari jok belakang mobil sewaan Sehun. "Tadinya, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke dataran tinggi Akropolis."

"Malam-malam begini? Memangnya masih boleh?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai hafal akan jalan menuju hotel. Jongin yang duduk di kursi depan tertegun memperhatikan suasana malam di Kota Athena yang tidak seramai di Seoul.

"Mana kutahu. Lagipula, aku juga kelelahan. Jadi, lebihbaik pulang saja."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tiffany sudah terlelap di jok belakang mobil. Sehun dan Jongin masih terdiam di dalam keheningan yang menurut mereka nyaman. Sehingga, tidak ada satu pun dari antara mereka yang ingin merusak keheningan ini. Lagipula, mereka juga sama kelelahannya seperti Tiffany. Ketika mobil memasuki area parkir hotel, ponsel Sehun berdering. Lagu Anaconda milik Nicki Minaj yang berhasil membuat Jongin menutup telinga terdengar hingga membangunkan Tiffany. "Hehe, maaf." Ujar Sehun lalu mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari sakunya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama, tidak berani untuk menerima panggilan orang yang menelponnya itu.

Saat melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah, Jongin tahu kalau itu Luhan. Tiffany yang masih setengah tidur tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Jongin yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. "Angkat saja. Berisik tahu!" Gumam Jongin berusaha mengendalikan suaranya untuk terdengar normal. Sehun melirik ke arahnya. Matanya terpaku kepada Jongin yang diam-diam berharap Sehun akan menolak panggilan Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya." Bisik Sehun, namun cukup didengar oleh Jongin. Jongin berbalik menatapnya bertemu dengan senyuman pria itu. Sehun mematikan ponselnya lalu kembali memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam kantongnya. Ia meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Dia tidak akan menghancurkan kebahagianmu di sini. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menanggapinya. Aku janji." Lalu, Sehun mencium keningnya sebagai tanda janjinya.

Jongin hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa Sehun benar-benar mengujinya dengan segala tindakannya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyukai pria ini? Sehun itu sempurna dimatanya. Dan Luhan begitu bodoh karena lebih memilih seorang bajingan daripada pria yang bisa mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Namun, jika Sehun berakhir bersama dengan Luhan. Apa mungkin ia bisa merasa sebahagia ini bersama Chanyeol?

Jongin terus-menerus memikirkan pertanyaan itu bahkan sampai mereka berada di dalam hotel. Jongin dan Sehun menaruh tubuh Tiffany perlahan-lahan di atas ranjang mereka. Tiffany memang sengaja tidak memesan kamar hotel untuk dirinya hari ini. Ia baru akan memesannya besok saat Irene sampai di Athena. Katanya, gadis itu tidak berani tidur sendiiran. Jadi lah, hari ini mereka berakhir tidur bertiga bersama gadis itu.

"Dia menganggu banget ya?" Sehun melirik ke arah Tiffany yang sedang mengacak-acak ranjang mereka dengan posisi tidurnya yang abstrak.

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak ingin mengomentari sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Tiffany dan Irene sudah bekerja keras untuk merancang pernikahan ini. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah _weeding organizer _yang bisa diandalkan. "Kudengar dari Irene, kau hanya mengundang lima orang dari keluargamu." Ujar Sehun.

"Dan kau cuma mengundang empat orang." Tambah Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas karena Jongin berhasil membalikkan obrolan ini menjadi tentang dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengundang siapa. Aku benar-benar bingung."

"Aku juga." Gumam Jongin menimpali pernyataannya. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang terlihat melamun memperhatikan dataran tinggi Arkopolis yang terlihat semakin indah di malam hari. Sehun kembali meraih tangan pria itu dan membagi kehangatan miliknya kepada tangan dingin Jongin.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menikah di Paris." Gumam Jongin lagi.

"Kenapa?" Entah sejak kapan, kepala Sehun sudah bersandar pada bahu Jongin.

"Karena Chanyeol menginginkannya." Kali ini, Jongin berbisik. Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namun, ia dapat mendengar nama Chanyeol di dalam bisikannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya. Sama seperti dirinya, Jongin masih dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Chanyeol. Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan Tiffany memang benar. _Intinya sih, kalian belum bisa move on_. Atau lebih tepatnya, _belum mau move on._

.

.

Luhan duduk di bawah ranjang kamarnya masih berusaha untuk menghubungi Sehun. Ia membutuhkan pria itu sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Luhan kembali telapak tangannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan melukainya hanya karena Jongin.

Semua ini berawal dari berita pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin yang Luhan dengar dari ibu Jongin. Ibu Jongin memberitahu kalau Sehun dan Jongin mungkin sudah sampai di Athena sekarang. Mereka akan menikah di Cameo Island – salah satu pulau tujuan wisata Luhan. Mendengar berita itu, Luhan merasa ia tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri. Sehingga, ia memberitahu Chanyeol.

Awalnya, ia berpikir kalau Chanyeol tidak akan perduli. Namun, ketika melihat reaksinya. Luhan tahu kalau Chanyeol marah. Ia membenci berita ini. Ia masih perduli kepada Jongin. _Ia masih mencintai Jongin._

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan?" Tanya Luhan saat Chanyeol berbalik memunggunginya. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Ia bahkan tidak berbalik menatap Luhan dan membantah pertanyaan itu. "Jawab aku!"

"Luhan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku ingin tidur." Jawab Chanyeol lalu beranjak naik ke atas ranjang.

Luhan yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luhan menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga pria itu berbalik menghadapnya. Lalu, ia menampar pipi Chanyeol sekeras mungkin melampiaskan segala emosinya ke dalam tiga tamparan yang hanya dibalas oleh wajah terluka Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menghentikannya ataupun berniat membalasnya. Ia membiarkan Luhan melukainya hingga sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang pria itu rasakan sekarang.

Karena apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar. _Ia masih mencintai Jongin._

Hingga, ketika Luhan berhenti. Dia lah yang menangis dan berteriak meminta Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Chanyeol menurutinya karena ia berpikir Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir – untuk sendiri. Dan begitupun dengan dirinya, ia harus memikirkan pernikahan ini dan berusaha sebisa mungkin merekatkan retakan yang mulai mengganggu mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin pernikahan yang didasari oleh rasa percaya dan cinta ini hancur hanya karena kebodohan dan keegoisannya.

Ketika Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkannya, Luhan merasa muak kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu mencibir setiap orang yang terlalu mudah cemburu dan kurang memercayai perasaan pasangannya. Dan kini, tanpa ia sadari ia menjadi orang yang selalu dicibirnya itu.

Luhan melempar ponselnya karena Sehun tidak kunjung menerima panggilannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia merasa benar-benar _pathetic _dan semua itu karena sepupunya yang bodoh.

"Lihat saja, aku jamin pernikahan kalian akan lebih hancur daripada milikku." Gumam Luhan lalu menyeringai.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Irene datang membawa koper besar yang isinya penuh dengan setelan jas rancangan designer yang namanya sulit untuk Jongin ucapkan. "Designer ini butuh nama Korea sepertinya. Seperti aku, Kim Jongin menjadi Harry Styles." Ujar Jongin bangga. Pria itu mulai tertawa sendiri layaknya orang gila membuat Tiffany menendangnya.

"Abaikan dia. Oh, _by the way, _Oh Sehun menjadi Patrick Star." Ujar Sehun lalu mendapat tamparan dari adiknya.

"Kalian ini benar-benar pasangan paling cocok sedunia. Yang satu bodoh dan yang satu lagi idiot. Tuhan sangat adil karena mempertemukan kalian berdua." Komentar Irene sambil menaruh tangan di atas kepala Jongin dan Sehun seolah ia sedang memberkati mereka berdua.

"Oiya, nanti sekitar jam 4 sore, kita akan pergi ke Cameo Island. Jadi, sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat karena perjalanannya cukup jauh." Ujar Irene sebelum membanting dirinya ke atas ranjang.

"Bisa tidak kalian istirahat di kamar kalian sendiri?" Pinta Sehun sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku malas gerak!" Ujar Tiffany yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbaring di samping Irene. "Oiya, harusnya Yifan sudah sampai sekarang."

Mendengar nama Yifan, senyum Jongin langsung merekah lebar. "Yifan ke sini? Kau serius? Memangnya, dia tidak sibuk?"

"Sibuk sih. Cuma besok kan hari spesial-mu." Jawab Tiffany lalu berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan memeluk bantal yang menjadi _korbannya_ semalam.

"Eww, dia pasti akan membuat _pulau_ lagi." Bisik Sehun kepada Jongin.

"Pastinya." Timpal Jongin menatap jijik ke arah sahabatnya.

"Kita jalan-jalan ke Akropolis yuk? Daripada cuma diam-diam saja di sini." Sehun mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja. Jongin yang baru saja akan menyalakn televisi langsung mengangguk setuju. Malas juga rasanya kalau menghabiskan waktu di dalam hotel sampai jam 4.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan?" Tanya Jongin sedikit meragukannya.

"Aku kan sudah sering ke sini." Jawab Sehun jelas-jelas menyombongkan dirinya.

"Iya deh, yang duitnya nggak berseri." Gumam Jongin dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Kening Sehun mengerut karena ia yakin Jongin baru saja mengatakan sesuatu. Yang mungkin saja makian untuknya. "Apa?"

"Ada kucing terbang tadi." Jongin menjawab sekenanya. Ia malas berdebat dengan pria _childish _seperti Sehun. (Padahal, dia sendiri pun tidak jauh berbeda dari Sehun)

"Oh."

.

.

"Kau sudah bawa kamera, kan?" Tanya Jongin setelah membayar 24 euro untuk dua tiket masuk ke dalam Akropolis Athena.

Perjalanan dari hotel mereka menuju tempat wisata tersebut hanya memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam. Setelah sampai di daerah Akropolis Athena, mereka harus mendaki sekitar 15-20 menit tergantung stamina mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju puncak Akropolis Athena. Di atas sana, ada berbagai macam kuil serta peninggalan Yunani kuno. Jadi, rasanya rasa lelah yang mereka rasa diawal akan terbayar setelah melihat keindahan Parthenon – kuil yang dibangun untuk Dewi Athena.

"Kau tidak lihat DSLR sebesar ini menggantung dileherku?"

"Hehe, aku kan tidak lihat. _Stay calm, Sehun. Stay calm_." _Stay calm _adalah kosakata baru di dalam kamus Inggris Jongin.

Mereka mulai menaiki tangga yang diapit oleh pepohonan di samping mereka. Ada berbagai macam turis domestik dan mancanegara yang mendaki bersama mereka. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Jongin mulai merasa lelah dan nyaris ingin pingsan kalau Sehun tidak menendang bokongnya dari belakang. "Lemah banget sih." Cibir Sehun berusaha menaikkan semangat Jongin.

Namun, diluar dugaannya Jongin malah membenarkannya. "Sehun, gendong dong." Pinta Jongin memasang wajah-wajah sok imut yang malah bikin Sehun geli sendiri.

"Mau banget atau mau aja?" Goda Sehun.

"Mau banget!"

"Oh, yaudah." Balas Sehun singkat. Lalu, pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jongin.

"Ihh, Sehunnie tega sama Jonginiee~" Rengek Jongin sok manja.

Bukannya digendong oleh Sehun, Jongin malah mendapat tempelengan dan cibiran 'NAJIS' di depan mukanya. Dan bonus muncratan air liur dari mulut Sehun. Setelah itu, Jongin kapok minta gendong kepada Sehun lagi.

Akhirnya, 10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di puncak Akropolis. Jongin langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Ia merasa benar-benar terharu kepada usahanya sendiri. Ia mengambil sebotol air minum dari tas ransel Sehun lalu berkata, "Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada diri saya sendiri atas usaha dan kerja keras saya. Hingga, saya berada di sini."

Sehun memutar matanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Parthenon yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Sehun menangkap seluruh sisi kuil indah itu. Namun, anehnya ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia merasa ini bukan _moment _yang tepat untuk memfotonya.

Hingga, tiba-tiba saja Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam tangkapan lensa kamernya. Pria itu berdiri membelakanginya terlihat sedang mengagumi kuil di hadapannya. Sehun mendapat sebuah ide. "Jongin!" Panggil Sehun membuat pria itu berbalik menghadapnya dengan senyuman.

Sehun menekan tombol kamera. Ia segera melihat hasil dari foto Jongin barusan. Awalnya, ia ingin mengerjai Jongin dan mendapatkan foto ekspresi kagetnya yang bisa ia tertawakan bersama Irene dan Tiffany. Namun, diluar dugaannya foto Jongin barusan benar-benar..

"Hei, bagaimana fotonya?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Ia berusaha melihat kamera Sehun.

Entah mengapa, wajah Sehun memerah. Dengan pencahayaan yang pas, pemandangan kuil di belakangnya dan senyum manis yang merekah dibibirnya, Jongin terlihat.. _"You know what, you're fucking beautiful."_

"Hah?"

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Jongin, Sehun langsung menjatuhkan kameranya membiarkan benda itu kembali menggantung dilehernya. Ia menarik kedua pipi Jongin lalu menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir pria itu.

.

.

Rin's Note :

Sorry banget for late update.. Aku sibuk sekolah dan computer seminggu ini dipakai kakakku.. Btw, next chapter SEKAI akhirnya nikah juga! HOREEEEE

Kemarin aku tanya, kira-kira kecepatan nggak sih kalau mereka saling suka? Dan hampir semuanya bilang nggak.. tapi ada yang bilang sedikit kecepatan dan jujur aku juga ngerasa begitu.. jadi, aku ubah sedikit soal 'suka-sukaan' itu (?)

Anyways, aku suka banget sama Luhan di real life.. tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu bikin dia jadi bad guy di fanficku dunno why lol

Maybe, aku bakal update next week.. doain aja moga aku nggak sibuk penelitan sosial hehe

Kemarin ada yang tanya aku suka 5SOS atau nggak ya? Well, aku SUKA banget sama 5SOS.. kalau ditanya bias, aku suka semuanyaaa.. Cuma kalau disuruh milih 5SOS atau 1D. Aku lebih pilih 1D! Ngomong-ngomong soal 1D, kira-kira ada di antara readers ku yang suka 1D dan berniat nonton konsernya Maret nanti? Aku lagi ngumpulin uang nih buat nonton dan jujur aku nggak punya temen buat nonton konsernya hikss

Jadi, kalau ada yang mau nonton atau suka 1D or 5SOS let's discuss di askfm aku (ferineee). Sekalian aku juga cari temen buat nonton..

Oh, kemarin juga ada yang nanya gimana cara ngontak aku.. Gampang sih, kamu bisa ask aku atau nggak PM :))) PASTI DIBALES DEHH

P.S LAFF YOU MWAHHH


End file.
